The First Letter
by gweaz
Summary: When Lily is distraught from the death of her parents she can't imagine life without them. She finds a letter in a bottle that gives her strength to go on. Could there possibly be someone out there that loved her so deeply?
1. King's Cross, 1972

**The First Letter**

**A _Message in a Bottle_ Story**

**GWeaz**

**Chapter 1**

**King's Cross, 1972**

It was September the 1st, 1972. Lily Evans was nervously biting her nails as her family's station wagon made its way through the busy London traffic. The whole situation still felt unreal to her. How could magic be real? How could she, Lily Evans, be a witch? The idea was preposterous.

The Evans family was as normal as any other family; a working father, a stay at home mother who brought up their two young daughters. They lived in a small, out of the way suburb of no circumstance where nothing out of the ordinary ever happened. This is not to say that they were against anything out of the ordinary, no, they were just unaccustomed to it. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were thrilled that Lily was a witch and that she had been accepted to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily was thrilled as well, and excited, but also extremely nervous. All the unknowns of any school were still present in her case, plus a few more. Would they like her? Will she fit in? Will everyone else know more magic than her?

Lily could not imagine being away from home for the whole year; they had always been a closely knit family. Even with all the drama that her family had, at the end of the day she loved them more than anything; they were her family. Even Petunia meant a lot to her, not matter how much they had grown apart.

Lily glanced at her sister who was currently gazing out the window. Probably thinking of what new outfit she would wear to the first day of school, Lily thought. Lily sighed; she could clearly remember a time when she and Petunia had been inseparable. Where one was the other was not far behind. But those times were long in the past. It had been a few years at least since the two girls had been close. Ever since Petunia entered secondary school and left Lily behind the gap between them had grown. They were now no more than casual friends. Lily's letter from Hogwart's only proved to make things more strained between the two and Lily could tell that her once close relationship with her sister may never heal. They were just too different.

Petunia was the type that cared about what other people thought of her; she was always concerned about what was in style, how to do her hair and makeup, and which boys were the best to date. Lily on the other hand was a bookworm. She wasn't very concerned about appearances, not that it was a problem for her though, Lily looked good without even trying. Nearly everyone could see that she would grow to be a beautiful woman someday. This was another point of constant annoyance to her sister. Petunia tried so hard to always look her best and when she noticed that Lily looked good without any effort she couldn't help but be jealous of her little sister.

"Petunia?" Lily asked in a very small voice.

"What?"

"I just wanted you to know that I am going to miss you." Lily was trying to make last minute amends so that they would not leave each other on a bad note.

"I suppose that I will miss you too, little sister." Petunia said, grinning at the use of her old nickname for Lily. "Even if you are away at that freak school of yours," she said, but Lily knew that it was meant in jest.

Lily was so excited to think that her sister didn't hate her that she squealed and threw herself on Petunia.

"Lily! You are wrinkling my blouse!"

"Oh, sorry," Lily said with a smile. Petunia might not like the idea of Lily being a witch, but at least she didn't hate her as a sister.

The family arrived at Kings' Cross Station at 10:45. Plenty of time, Lily thought. They walked through the station until they were at the place where they should have found the correct platform.

Lily looked confusedly between her ticket and the platform in front of her. Her ticket clearly said Platform 9 & 3/4 but as she looked around she saw no such thing. Her eyes kept moving from Platform 9 to Platform 10 encountering nothing in between.

"Lily, let me see your ticket," Nathaniel Evans asked his daughter.

"Here," Lily gave him the ticket, but didn't dare look at her sister who was sure to think that this had all been big joke. Lily almost believed that as well and could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes. As she began to look around nervously her eyes fell on Phinneas, the owl that her parents had purchased for her the week before. Seeing him calmed her down immediately; this was real, it wasn't some joke, Lily was going to go to Hogwarts. All she needed to do was find the train.

Lily didn't know what to do, the clock was nearing eleven and she had no idea how to get to the mysterious platform. As she looked once more at the place where her platform should have been she saw a boy leaning casually against it. The boy had slick blonde hair and a snobbish look upon his face. Lily did not like the look of him and was about to look away when all of a sudden he was gone.

"Mom, Dad, did you just see that?" Lily asked excitedly.

"See what dear?" her mother asked.

"There was a boy, and he was leaning there, but then he was gone. He just disappeared." Lily quickly walked toward the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. She pressed her hand against it, but it was as solid as it looked. She tried putting all her weight against it, but it was no good. She was beginning to question what she thought she saw; there was no way that someone could walk through a wall. Frustrated, Lily turned around and leaned against the barrier. Seeing the confused look on Petunia's face and the ones of pity and concern on her parents' Lily could feel the tears begin to well again. A second later when she was ready to give up and go home and try to forget all about Hogwart's she felt herself falling backwards.

Completely shocked, all Lily could do was stumble backwards, entirely out of control. All of a sudden she collided with something and ended up tangled on the ground. The something must have been a person because it was muttering angrily and trying to detach itself from Lily.

"Get off of me, stupid girl! Why don't you watch where you are going?" The boy shouted as he shoved Lily away. Lucius Malfoy struggled to his feet and looked down at Lily with disgust written all over his face. "What do you think you are doing, you wench, you've ruined a perfectly good set of robes!"

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to. I was only trying to get onto the platform. One second I was leaning on the wall, the next I was falling."

"So you are just a filthy mudblood," Malfoy sneered. Lily started to stand up, but Malfoy shoved her back on the ground. "You should learn your place, Mudblood. Stay on the floor where you belong."

All of a sudden Malfoy was shoved from behind. A sandy-haired boy was looking at him with open disgust.

"Don't talk to her like that, Malfoy. You have no right." The sandy-haired boy looked to be Lily's age, not nearly as old as the one called Malfoy.

"Excuse me, but do I know you. I don't think I do. You see, I do not generally associate with people who consort with scum like her," Malfoy said nodding to Lily.

"Firstly, no, we do not know each other. It doesn't take Merlin to know you are a Malfoy. Blonde hair, permanent sneer on your ugly face, and high and mighty attitude, anyone could recognize those traits. And secondly, she is not scum. If you are looking for that perhaps you should turn your attention towards a mirror."

Malfoy looked ready to explode, and seemed ready to lunge at the boy, but at the last second decided not to. From Lily's vantage point she could see that a stern looking man was walking toward them from behind the sandy-haired boy.

"Is there a problem here, Remus?" the man asked the smaller boy. The boy shook his head.

"Ah, Healer Lupin, this must be your son. I didn't know; allow me to introduce myself, Lucius Malfoy." He extended his hand towards Remus who only looked at it with disgust. It was clear to anyone watching that Malfoy was only being civil because he knew that Remus' father was an important man. No one bought his act, least of all Mr. Lupin.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, he is. If I hear anything from my son about you this year I will be sure to inform your father about it. And if I ever see you doing something like this again I _will_ inform Dumbledore."

"Yes, sir," Malfoy said. Giving Remus and Lily one last sneer Lucius Malfoy turned his back and grudgingly walked away.

"Dad, why did you have to do that? I could have taken care of it!"

"Remus, I don't want you messing around with that Malfoy boy, he's dangerous and it will only get you into trouble. We both know that you are already on a short leash, Remus," he said with a knowing glance at his son.

Remus looked at his father, clearly angry about something, but just said, "Yeah, ok, Dad."

Mr. Lupin looked at his son for a second. The pride he had for his son was clearly evident on his face. "Alright son, I'm off. Have a good term."

"I will, Dad," Remus said, no longer looking angry. The two hugged and Mr. Lupin gave his son a playful pat on the head.

"You stay out of trouble."

"I will, Dad," Remus said clearly a little exasperated with his father's numerous warnings. "Tell mom I love her."

"I will. See you at Christmas."

"See you, dad."

With that Mr. Lupin walked away leaving Remus and Lily on the platform that was quickly emptying.

There was something soothing in his appearance and calm voice. The boy looked down at Lily and she was struck by the sadness that she saw in his gray eyes. He held out a hand and Lily gladly took it as he helped her up.

"I'm sorry about that. The Malfoys are an old family who think that they are better than everyone else. It's bollocks if you ask me. You shouldn't let yourself be bothered by them. All that matters at Hogwart's is skill, and by the looks of you, you'll blow everyone out of the water," he said, causing Lily to blush a very deep red. "I'm Remus Lupin, by the way."

"Lily Evans. And thank you for your help."

"Well, we ought to get on the train; it's going to leave in a few minutes."

"Yeah, we probably should." They started walking to the train when Lily suddenly stopped. "My things, I left them with my parents outside the platform."

Remus looked at his watch and said, "We've got two minutes, we better hurry." The two ran back to the entrance to the platform and slowed to a walk as they went through so as to not attract attention on the muggle side.

"Lily!" A second later Mrs. Evans had her daughter in a tight embrace.

"Mom, I was only gone for a second. Honestly, I can't breathe."

"I'm sorry dear; I didn't know what happened to you. You just disappeared. I was so worried when you didn't come back," Mrs. Evans said, finally letting go of her daughter.

"If you'll excuse me for interrupting," a rather shy Remus Lupin said, "but we've only got a few seconds before the train leaves."

"Yes, yes of course," Mrs. Evans said as she began to gather Lily's things.

At this point Mr. Evans spoke up, "I'm Lily's father, Nathaniel Evans."

"Remus Lupin, sir." The two shook hands.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Mrs. Evans interjected, "where are my manners? Jane Evans," she said, proffering her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you ma'am. And, Mrs. Evans, with Lily at Hogwart's, the magic of this platform is only the beginning," Remus said with a smile as he shook her hand. "Now, we really must be going."

With that the two eleven-year-olds began walking very quickly towards the barrier. It was at the last second that Lily put her things down ran back to her parents and gave them a quick hug. She turned to Petunia and the two shared a slightly awkward and very brief hug.

"See you at Christmas, Petunia."

"Yeah, see you."

She ran back to Remus picked up her things and shouted a quick "I love you" to her parents before disappearing through the wall.

A/N: **Please leave me a review, thanks!** You guys really have no idea how helpful reviews are in the process. It really helps motivate me when I have a bunch of really good ones, so please take a second to give me some feedback!

I know that not a lot happened in this chapter, but hey, I had to start somewhere!

I am not sure how quickly I will be able to write this one, so please bear with me between chapters!

As always, I would love any review that you give me. I know not a lot happened in this chapter, but it is definitely going to get a lot better. And hey, next chapter will be introducing James, so that is always good.

Thanks!


	2. The Hogwart's Express

**The Hogwart's Express**

As Lily entered Platform 9¾ for the second time that day she took a moment to take everything in. Before her stood the most magnificent train that she had ever seen. It wasn't one of the modern types that she was used to, but an original locomotive colored the most brilliant scarlet that Lily had ever laid eyes on. Students and parents alike were running around frantically gathering their things and getting ready to board the train.

Lily stood for a second, shocked by the grandeur of the new world that she was entering.

As if Remus could read her mind, he said, "It's pretty great isn't it?" Lily could only nod in response. "Since my parents are a witch and wizard this is nothing new for me, but I have been looking forward to going to Hogwart's for as long as I can remember. My dad used to tell me stories all the time about his days at Hogwart's. I can't wait to see the first Quidditch game!"

"Sorry, what?" Lily asked, utterly confused.

"Oh, I had forgotten that you are muggle born. I guess you don't know what that is either, huh? A muggleborn is someone with non-magical parents. I'll explain everything on the train," Remus suggested, adding, "if you'd like," as a shy afterthought.

"That would be great, Remus. Thank you," Lily said to him with a radiant smile on her face.

Remus blushed and said, "Well, let's go find a compartment, shall we?"

The two gave Lily's things to one of the attendants and boarded the train. Their late arrival meant that there would be no empty compartments. Remus stuck his head in a few to see if there was room but they were all full. Eventually they reached the end of the train and the last compartment.

"I don't care if it is full. We are sitting in this one, Remus, even if I have to sit on your lap. I am not walking all the way back down the train," Lily said, clearly annoyed with the lack of space on the train.

Remus blushed at her comment about her sitting on his lap and said, "alright, if you insist. But we may want to check out who's in here before you commit to that. There can be some pretty shady kids at Hogwart's." Remus opened the compartment and saw that only a small mousy looking boy and a girl who looked to be about their age inhabited the compartment.

"Mind if we join you?" asked Remus.

"Sure," the girl said without looking up. When she did decide to look up she saw Remus and turned a bright shade of red and started fiddling with her hair. Lily smiled, she knew the girl thought that Remus was good looking, and he was. Lily, though, didn't find herself attracted to him that way. Remus was not Lily's type, though, at only eleven years old, Lily wasn't sure what her type was.

"I'm pretty sure those seats are taken…" the small boy said quietly, but Remus and Lily didn't pay him any attention and entered the compartment anyway.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans. This is Remus Lupin. What're your names?"

"I'm Alice, Alice Winters," the girl said, shyly.

"Nice to meet you. I am so excited about all this. Are you a first year too?" Lily had such a bubbly personality that Alice couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Yes, I'm a little nervous about it all. I don't think that I know anyone going here," Alice told her.

"Well neither do I, so we'll have to stick together," Lily said, flashing Alice one of her radiant smiles.

Alice smiled back. Lily turned to the boy and asked his name again. He didn't give Lily as friendly a vibe, but she wanted to get to know him regardless.

"Peter Pettigrew. And, like I said, I'm pretty sure that those seats are taken," Peter said.

"I don't see anyone here. Move your feet, lose your seat," Lily said, as if that explained everything.

"Alright, but those boys are going to be angry."

"Well, I will have to deal with them when they get here, now won't I. But for now, and until someone physically takes me from this seat, I am sitting here."

Remus was astonished by Lily's boldness; this was a far cry from the girl being bullied on the platform. He figured that she knew that this boy was not a real threat, like Malfoy had been, but someone that she could easily handle.

Ignoring Peter's warning Lily sat down and Remus followed her example. The four kids had been talking for a short time when they were interrupted by the opening of the compartment door. From her position Lily could see two very good looking boys. Both had dark hair, but the two styles could not be more different. The slightly shorter one wore his shaggy and long, but Lily could tell that his unkempt look was practiced and strived for. Looking at the other boy, though, Lily could barely keep herself from laughing. He was slightly taller and wore wire-rimmed glasses. His hair was a completely different story. It was completely out of control, and not in the same way as the first boy. It seemed like the hair did whatever it wanted. When the boy noticed that Lily was looking in his direction he gave her a quizzical look and tried to pat down his hair, but it was to no avail. Lily laughed to herself; there was nothing that boy would ever be able to do to control that mop of black hair on his head.

The two boys seemed pleasant enough. That was, until they opened their mouths, specifically, though, when the one in glasses opened his mouth.

"Those seats are taken," the boy said. His snobbish manner did not go unnoticed by Lily. She was taken aback, but when she looked around the compartment it seemed that no one was as shocked as she had been.

Meanwhile, in a small voice Peter said, "I told you so."

"Did you not hear me? Those seats are taken. Find somewhere else to sit," the boy said, more forcefully than before.

Lily did not make any move to leave. She looked around the compartment again. Alice was looking down, fidgeting with her skirt. Peter was rapidly looking between Lily and the boy in glasses in a very nervous manner. Remus was sitting calmly but was giving Lily a look that said to her that maybe they should find another compartment. The boy with the glasses was looking at Lily expectantly. Lastly, Lily looked at his friend who was leaning against the door frame, acting as if he was entirely too cool to be bothered by the situation.

"I'm not going anywhere. If you think that it is so easy to find another compartment with the room for two people why don't you go find it?" At this both Alice and the boy by the door looked quickly at Lily. Their expressions were ones of total disbelief. Lily was confused at their reactions, was there something that she was missing?

"Because I was here first," he said, futilely.

"You left."

For a second the boy looked at a loss for words, but then it looked as though he was struck with a thought.

"Apparently," he said, in a higher-than-thou tone of voice, "you don't know, but I am a _Potter_." The boy looked very proud of himself. If you have never seen an eleven-year-old try to act manly, you should go find yourself an eleven-year-old boy. It is hysterical, and all in all, not very convincing. His chest was puffed out and his arms were crossed. He was giving Lily a look that told her that the argument was clearly over and that she was meant to leave.

"Well then, _Potter,_ I suggest that you find your self a new compartment. Unless, that is, you plan on standing there looking like a git the whole way to school." Everyone in the room was gawking at her. Utter disbelief was displayed in every face. Clearly this girl was not brought up in the magical world. How could anyone not know the name Potter?

With that, the boy made an angry noise turned his back, and left. Lily could not say that she was disappointed at seeing him leave. He was haughty and unpleasant, not someone that she wanted to be spending her time with.

"Wow, Lily. I can't believe you just said that!" Lily could see the shock, and maybe even a slight amount of admiration on Alice's face.

"Yeah, that was pretty great. You just continue to shock me by the minute," Remus said, with a slight laugh at the thought that a tiny little red head could put _the _James Potter in his place.

"Well, where does he get off acting better than everyone else? He didn't look so special to me," Lily said.

"But… but he's a Potter!" Peter said this as if it explained everything.

"So what? No matter who your parents are it doesn't give you the right to act all high and mighty."

"I don't think you get it." At this point Peter spoke every word slowly, "He… is… a… _Potter_."

"No, Peter, I don't think you get it. I don't care. It doesn't mean anything to me. But if the Potter name means so much to you, why don't you go and sit with him?"

"Fine!" Peter gathered his things and, with a squeak of frustration, left the compartment.

"You know, I can't say that I am sad to see him go," Alice said with a smile, "being alone with him was honestly the most awkward situation of my life. I was so glad when you guys came in here!"

"I'm just glad he's gone. He was getting on my nerves," Lily said. A second later she saw something that Peter left behind. Picking it up she noticed that it was a ratty book filled with pictures and descriptions of different types of cheese. She showed it to Remus and Alice.

"Weird! That Peter kid sure has strange taste. I mean, he seemed a little off, but honestly, cheese?" Remus asked, quizzically.

"Hey, you don't know anything else about him. It might be a gift from his mother or something?" Lily said this, but it was clear that she didn't really believe it. She always tried to give people a chance before she wrote them off completely. "Anyway, I guess I should go find him and give it back," Lily said, clearly not looking forward to it.

"Why?" Alice asked, looking skeptically at the book. "Let him come get it."

"Oh come on, it's the nice thing to do. I'll be back in a minute." With that Lily slid open the door and walked out of the compartment. Remus and Alice were left alone wondering why Lily hadn't just let Peter come back for it.

Lily checked the other compartments in the car but did not see Peter in any of them. She walked to the end of the car, slid open the door and proceeded to the next one. The first two compartments were full of upperclassmen who gave Lily nasty looks when she poked her head in. She was about to go onto the next one when she noticed that it was open a crack, and there were voices coming from it.

Lily recognized one of the voices as the Potter boy's. Normally she would just continue on and would not eavesdrop, but Lily stopped. She listened for two reasons. One, she heard Peter's voice along with Potter's and two, they were talking about her.

"Sheesh, what is with that girl?" an annoyed James Potter asked. "First she kicks me out, and then you. Where does she think she gets off telling me not to be snobbish?"

"I don't know. Her name's Lily Evans, though," Peter responded. "Well," thought Lily, "at least he's got my name right, so that they can trash talk me properly."

"Evans? Evans… Evans… I don't know that name, and I know everyone," James said, haughtily.

"Oh, you wouldn't know her, she's muggle born. Don't tell me you didn't notice. I could tell the moment I saw her," Peter said, clearly thinking less of Lily because of her family.

At this there was a second of silence. Almost like Potter didn't know how to respond. Lily felt awkward, and she wasn't even in the room. Something that Peter said did not sit well with Lily, or with the two boys that he was talking to. After a second a third voice entered the conversation.

"Hey, you never know about a person from their family. Look at me! I'm a Black. They're nearly as well known as the Potters, but obviously for different reasons. We all know how messed up the _Most Noble and Ancient House of Black_ is," this part was said in a very dramatic voice. Lily couldn't help but laugh at this boy's antics. He continued, "And you don't see me hexing anyone who doesn't look slightly shady." Lily figured that this must have been the boy who was standing near the door of the compartment earlier.

"Good point, Sirius… No wonder, though. Anyone who knows of my parents wouldn't dare talk to me like that. Imagine her in Gryffindor!" The boys laughed.

"Yeah, haha. She'll probably end up in Slytherin," Peter said, clearly wanting to be accepted by the other two. He laughed, but the other two did not join him.

"Are you serious, Pettigrew?" James asked.

"No, I am!" the third boy said. Lily smiled. This Sirius Black character was turning out to be quite the comedian.

"Slytherin, Pettigrew? Don't you know anything about Hogwarts? That house only accepts purebloods!"

"Oh, is that the house you want to be in, then?"

"You just keep on striking out, don't you, Pettigrew?" this was added by Sirius. Peter didn't respond.

"No, peter, I do not want to be in Slytherin! I hate those slimy gits. Walking the same halls as them is bad enough, let alone sharing a dorm! My family has been in Gryffindor for generations," James said. From his tone of voice he felt that it was a fact to be proud of and something that everyone should know.

"Oh," was Peter's only response.

"Well, let's see," said James. "This Evans character won't be in Slytherin, she's not got what it takes to be a Gryffindor, she certainly didn't look smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, so that leaves…"

At this, Lily had had enough and entered the compartment.

"Hufflepuff, I believe. That's right, isn't it?" Lily smiled at the awestruck looks on all three of their faces. If she didn't know better she would have thought that little Peter Pettigrew had peed his pants. The first to recover was Sirius Black.

"Well, that's two points for the lady, so far, zero for the prat," he said. Lily could only assume that Potter was the prat. "Sirius Black, by the way," he said, holding out his hand. Lily shook it. "Anyone that can ruffle this boy's feathers is a friend of mine," he said with a smile. Lily was beginning to think that Sirius was an okay guy. She didn't like him yet, but his quick wit was growing on her.

"Oh sod off, Sirius," James told his friend. Turning his attention back towards Lily, he said, "Looks like someone's been reading over the summer," James said, giving his friends a look. It was a look that Lily did not miss and clearly said, "book geek." She rolled her eyes at him. She didn't need James Potter to tell her that she was a book geek, she already knew that.

"I have, Mr. Potter. And if being in Hufflepuff would mean I would not be constantly bombarded with your _lovely_ face, then Hufflepuff would be ideal," Lily said.

"And we have a runaway lead by Lily Evans! Three points to none," Sirius said in his best imitation of an announcer.

At this point James couldn't think of a comeback so resorted to asking, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Well, I didn't come for your stellar company, if that's what you were wondering," Lily threw back.

"Four…"

"SHUT UP, SIRIUS!"

"I came to give Peter his book back. Here you go," she said, tossing the book into Peter's lap. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really haven't the tolerance to deal with four-year-olds." With that Lily turned her back just as Sirius silently held up five fingers. Lily smiled at herself, knowing that she had made an impression and walked swiftly out the door.

The boys did not bother to slide the door closed after Lily left, so she could hear their conversation until she reached the end of the car.

"Merlin, what is _with _that girl?" James asked. Lily could clearly imagine the look of complete confusion on his face. She smiled.

"Come on, Potter. No offense to your mother, I mean really, how could I ever say anything bad about Sylvia… ouch! Mrs. Potter, I mean? Anyway, didn't your father ever tell you to never mess with a redhead when she's angry?"

**A/N:** That's all for chapter 2. What did you think? I would love you to death if you took two seconds to give me a review ?. I would threaten to not update without a decent amount of reviews, but I like writing this too much to hold back. That doesn't mean that you shouldn't review though!

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I don't know why. I could barely stop to go to practice. I like this witty Lily, she seems like fun. What do you think of the characters so far? This is my first time writing about the Marauder crew, so I'm open to suggestions. I know Peter seems annoying at this point, but he will get better. I don't really like how in most stories he is put off to the side so much, he was a part of the group, so I intend on making him one.

So, thanks in advance for any review that you leave me! I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!


	3. Wet Arrivals

**Wet Arrivals**

"That James Potter is so infuriating!" Lily said with a noise of frustration. She entered the compartment and slammed the door shut.

"Well," Alice began, "you can't really blame him. I mean. His father is…"

"I don't care who his father is. What is with you people letting him lord over you like that? He's just like any other kid!"

"Maybe if you let me explain, you would understand," Alice tried.

"No. I don't even want to hear it," Lily said, angrily.

"You are one to talk. So dead set on hating him…" At this point Alice was getting annoyed with Lily for her stubbornness over James Potter.

"Alright ladies, why don't we just agree to disagree?" Remus asked, clearly wanting the girls to stop arguing.

"That is the stupidest solution to things I have ever heard, Remus. When does it ever solve anything? You know what. Sure. Fine. I don't want to talk about him anymore," Lily said, glad to have an excuse to change the topic.

"So…" Remus said, trying to come up with something to say to end the awkward silence. "Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts," Lily repeated. Remus and Alice could see Lily immediately begin to unwind. A huge smile appeared on her face. It would take some time for Alice and Remus to get used to Lily's rapid mood swings. She was so lively that she never stayed angry very long. Lily could go from seething anger to bubbling excitement in the blink of an eye.

"I'm excited, and ecstatic to be a witch, but I hardly know what to expect. I did some reading after I bought my books, but you can't learn everything from a book."

"Thank Merlin for that!" Alice said with relief.

"What? Not a reader?" Remus asked.

"It's not to say that I don't like it, just… I'm more of a hands-on person, I would say. I find myself getting bored when I read, then I end up having to read everything sixty times, and that just not very pleasant. All in all, it's not generally something I like to do. Anyway," Alice said, slightly awkwardly and very eager to get the spotlight off of her, "Lily, what would you like to know? I'm sure that Remus and I could answer some of your questions."

"Well, I know that there are four houses, but how is it decided who's in which? I mean, it's not going to be some kind of public humiliation is it."

"Oh my goodness, it better not be. I think I would vomit," Alice said with a nervous swallow. "As to what else it could be, I don't think that anyone going in knows that. We'll just have to wait and see, I guess. I hope it isn't anything hard. And it better not be some type of quiz. I might possibly be the worst test-taker to ever inhabit England. I either totally freak myself out and forget everything -- Seriously, my mind just goes blank -- or I get bored. I think I actually fell asleep during a history test once. Mum actually sent sparks at me that time; she might have set the test on fire that time come to think of it." Alice stopped herself. Realizing that she had been babbling on about herself, she awkwardly said, "So… now that I have talked about myself pointlessly for an hour and a half, any other questions horrible questions that are going to make me even more petrified?" There seemed to be something perpetually awkward about Alice, but at the same time it was extremely endearing and hilarious.

Lily recalled her conversation, if you could call it that, with Potter and asked, "What, in the name of Merlin, is so bad about Hufflepuff?"

Remus laughed, and answered, "I suppose it's not bad. People do tend to make fun of it a lot, though. I'm not sure why. Both my parents were Ravenclaws."

"Come to think of it, I'm not sure why it gets made fun of either. I've always heard that it's full of all the rejects that don't fit anywhere else. I shouldn't talk, though; I'll probably end up in Hufflepuff. That would be just my luck. Don't even worry about it, though, Lily. You'd never end up there." Alice looked at Lily for a second and added, "I bet you're in Ravenclaw. They say that's where all the brightest go." Lily blushed at Alice's compliment.

"Anywhere but Slytherin would be fine by me," Lily said.

"Ah, so you've heard of Slytherin's infamous history, eh? I'd have to agree with you there, though," Remus added.

The next few hours were past in companionable conversation. The trio wondered what Hogwarts would be like when they arrived there. Little did they know that it would be even more fantastic than they had imagined. They could never have guessed that in only a few hours they would be catch their fist glance of the most magnificent place that any of them had ever laid eyes on.

The group was still talking when the train slowed down and came to a stop. A nervous shock went through Lily's body as she realized that they had finally arrived at Hogwarts. This was the moment that Lily had been looking forward to for the better part of the last month. She could not wait to see the school, not knowing what to expect.

"Well, I suppose we should get going?" Lily asked her companions.

"Yes, I suppose so," Remus added, his nervousness clear in the tone of his voice.

Lily stood up and slid open the door. She looked out, gasped and quickly shut the door.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Alice asked. A second later her face turned a ghostly pale color, "It's not You-Know-Who is it?"

"Who?" Lily asked, confused.

"I'm sure that's not it, Alice. Lily, what's the problem? Why aren't we leaving?" Remus asked.

"I guess it's nothing, it's just that everyone is already in their robes. I hadn't even thought of that. Are we even allowed to go up to the school in these clothes," she gestured at her jeans and t-shirt.

"No, I'm pretty sure that would earn us a few lovely detentions. What a way to start the term," he said. "It's not too big of a problem, why don't we just change in here? I don't mind," Remus said, although the girls were pretty sure that he didn't catch what he had said until he saw the looks on the girls' faces. "Oh," Remus said, embarrassedly, "I'll turn my back. I won't look, I swear."

Deciding that it was the best option, the girls agreed. The trio proceeded to change into their school robes. Remus was finished first but was very gentlemanly while the girls were still changing. He didn't dare sneak a peek while their backs were turned. Lily finished next and turned around. She couldn't help but notice the dark red shade of Remus' neck around the collar. Knowing that he was very embarrassed by the whole situation, Lily couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" Remus asked, turning partially around.

"Remus!" Alice shrieked. She had not yet finished changing. Remus was so shocked that he immediately flung his arms in front of his face, possibly injuring himself in the process. He turned his back so quickly that Lily was sure that he must have gotten a whip lash. Lily burst out laughing, earning a glare from Alice and eliciting an even redder shade in Remus' neck.

"Oh, come on, Alice. You were perfectly decent, all that was left for you to do was tie up the front of your robes," Lily said as she stuffed her clothes in her trunk. "Well, we should be off." Lily looked at Remus and Alice as they were leaving the compartment. Remus was still mortified.

"What? Saw something you liked, Remus?" Lily asked with a huge smile on her face. She received a playful punch for that from Alice, which actually wasn't very playful at all. Remus just looked at her, his embarrassment clear on his face, before continuing down the corridor to the exit. Lily was glad that she had made these two new friends. Remus was hysterical with his shyness around girls. She could tease him all day and never get bored. Alice was as different from Lily as anyone could be. Although Lily did not know her too well yet, she could tell that Alice was reserved and shy, and somewhat of a chatterbox.

Lily and Remus had stepped off the train and were turning to wait for Alice. Just as Alice stepped onto the platform a boy was walking by and the two collided.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Alice said, clearly embarrassed. She was busy fixing her skirt and had not noticed who she had run into.

"No. It was my fault. Really, I should have expected someone coming out," said a boy with dark hair and a round face. At this Alice looked up and Lily had to laugh, for Alice's face had turned a bright red, yet again, at seeing the boy that she ran into.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked her. All Alice could do was nod.

"Alright then, see you around," the boy said, smiling. When they went to get by each other they both stepped in the same direction. Correcting themselves, both went in the other direction. They both tried again with the same result. Alice was getting redder by the second and the boy was getting a slightly reddish tint but had a small grin on his face.

The boy let out a nervous laugh and said, "You know, I've always been a terrible dancer. My mother tells me I was born with two left feet. Whatever that means." He put his hands on Alice's shoulder and turned them around so that they were both on the correct side.

"I'm Frank Longbottom, by the way." He held out his hand to Alice. It was all she could do to grasp his hand without shaking.

"Alice Winters," she said in a very quiet voice.

"Are you a first year? I haven't seen you around." She nodded.

"Well, I have to go catch the carriages, and if you don't hurry you are going to miss the boats," Frank said.

"Boats? You have got to be kidding me. I hate boats. Have ever since my clumsy cousin knocked me off one into a pool of seaweed," Alice said, momentarily forgetting her embarrassment. She shuddered with the memory. If Lily knew one thing about Alice it was that she had a knack for saying the most random things.

"Yeah," Frank said, with a smile. This first year was quite the character. "That's how the first years get to the castle. They're in that direction," he told her, pointing to a group of kids who were headed away from the platform. "Well, I hope I'll see you around, Alice," Frank said before turning to leave.

Lily watched as Alice stood rooted on the spot. Lily was beginning to like Alice more and more by the minute. The girl's numerous nervous episodes were becoming increasingly more frequent and funny.

"Ohmygosh, I am such an idiot!" Alice said suddenly, covering her face with her hands. "Did you see me just stand there? That was so not suave and poised. He probably thinks I am the most ridiculous person to ever set foot at Hogwarts. And he's and upperclassman!"

Remus could see that Alice was upset over the situation so decided that it was a good idea to give her a little lesson about boys.

"One," Remus began, "he probably didn't notice you acting strangely at all. We boys tend to be rather dim at times. Two: he's hardly an upperclassman; he couldn't be older than a second or third year."

"There is no way that he didn't notice, Remus. I acted like a total moron."

"I'm telling you, he did not notice. And even if he did, guys like it when a girl acts like that sometimes. It makes them more interesting," Remus informed her.

"Really?" she asked, hopefully.

"Really."

"You know, it might be nice having a boy for a friend. It'll give me a little insight into their completely irrational brains," Alice told Remus with a smile.

"Yeah as long as you return the favor every once in a while," Remus said with a smile.

"Er, guys?" Lily interrupted. "Where did all the other first years go?"

"Oh no!" Alice exclaimed. "Let's go!" With that the trio began running in the direction Frank had pointed out. There wasn't a first year in sight.

"What if we've missed them? How will we get to the school?" Lily asked as they ran.

Ever the calm one, Remus said, "I'm sure we didn't miss them, Lily. Look there's the lake now. I think I see one last boat on the shore," he said, a little out of breath from running. "Hey! Hold that boat!" He shouted to the kids who were getting into the last boat. From what they could see it appeared to be three boys that were in the boat, and they were, in fact, waiting.

As Remus, Lily, and Alice came to a stop by the side of the boat none of them noticed who the inhabitants were. They were all bent over breathing deeply from their mad dash from the platform.

"Thanks…for…waiting. We really… appreciate," at this point she looked up and noticed that it was James, Sirius and Peter who were in the boat. "You cannot be serious!"

"Yes I am!" James didn't even bother warning him before shoving Sirius off the side of the boat. With a huge splash, Sirius disappeared beneath the surface of the lake.

"He thinks that 'serious' 'Sirius' joke is so funny. But I've known him for so long that it is way past old," James said.

"You know," Alice interjected, "that wasn't very nice of you. My cousin did that to me once and…" She was interrupted by Lily.

"Hey Potter, does your friend know how to swim by any chance?"

"Of course he does, what are you talking about?" Turning around, James saw that Sirius had not yet resurfaced. "Sirius?" Lily caught a glimpse of James' face and noticed that James seemed genuinely concerned. "Sirius?" he tried again. James waited another second with no answer and then dove into the lake.

A few seconds later both boys came back up. Sirius was hysterically laughing. Apparently it had all been an act. James punched Sirius in the shoulder, saying, "Sirius, you prat, I am soaked."

"Yes, but it was worth the laugh."

"With you, everything is worth the laugh," James replied.

"That it is, my friend. That it is."

The two boys made their way to shore and got into the boat with the other four. By this time they had fallen significantly behind the fleet of first years. The rest of the bots were only small dark forms on the darker lake. Lily took a second to take in the enormous castle that was visible on the other side of the lake. Although it was only a silhouette at this time of night, Lily was still left in awe of its magnificence. As she was seated the castle was positioned directly behind Potter who was rowing the boat. He caught her staring, and assumed it was at him.

"Enjoying the view, Daisy?" he said with a grin.

"It's Lily, Potter…"

"Lily Potter, I like the sound of that," James said.

"Haha." Lily was not amused. "And yes, I was."

"Was what?"

"Enjoying the view," she told him, rolling her eyes.

"Aha! So the dashing good looks and athletic prowess of James Potter, have entranced the ever proper Lily Evans? Or should I say Potter?"

"Of the castle. I was enjoying the view of the castle," Lily said matter-of-factly, not liking his second reference to her as Lily Potter.

"So she says," James said to Sirius in an undertone.

The boat was still not gaining on the others, so Sirius decided to take things into his own hands. He stood up and positioned himself at the front of the boat. "Potter! Let's move! This is nowhere near impressive boatmanship. My house elf could row faster than you!" James threw his a nasty look. "Here we go… and, Stroke…Stroke…Stroke," Sirius chanted, acting as the boat's coxswain. His antics rewarded him with laughs from everyone but James, who was glaring at him.

"Black," James said through his teeth, "would you like to take another swim?"

"If it gets me to the castle faster…"

Several minutes later the boat finally arrived at the castle. The climbed the stairs and soon saw the group of their fellow first years. It appears the class was in the middle of a lecture by the stern looking woman atop the stairs.

"When I return, you will enter the great hall to be sorted into your house. I advise you neaten yourselves up." It was at this point that she noticed the group that had just arrived.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I should have guessed that you were not here. Nothing of an objectionable nature has happened yet. I am surprised that I did not notice; it seems I may be slipping in my old age."

"Oh, never! You are as sharp as a tack Professor," James said. Lily was surprised by the familiarity that James had with this professor. It almost seemed like they were old friends.

"May I ask Mr. Potter, why you and your friends are late?" Lily nearly corrected the woman. She was by no means James Potter's friend, and she most certainly did not want to be associated with him.

"Must we get straight down to business, Min?" Lily went white. He did not just say that! "I was just going to comment on what a splendid night it is. Made all that much better now that I've seen you," James said in a totally serious tone. Apparently he was almost as big of a jokester as Sirius.

"Potter, it is a good thing that you have not been assigned to a house yet, or it would already be negative in points!" McGonagall shouted. Though she seemed livid, Lily saw a twitch at the corner of her mouth. She couldn't possibly think that James Potter was funny, a woman like her?

"You did not answer the question Mr. Potter. Why are you late? And," she paused, squinting her eyes to get a better look, "why are you and Mr. Black soaking wet?"

"Well, we are late because of Miss Lily Evans, here," Lily whipped around and gave James a death stare only to be returned with a smile that Lily found to be increasingly annoying.

"Miss Evans? Don't worry. I take everything Mr. Potter says with a grain of salt. You, I am sure, were not the only cause of delay," McGonagall said with a glance at James and Sirius. Lily was relieved that she was not going to get a detention before the year even began.

"As to why we are wet, Mum," Sirius began, "in our eagerness to see you, we felt that Peter's abysmal rowing was not getting us here fast enough. We were forced to jump out and swim the rest of the way."

"I'm sure that was the case, Mr. Black," McGonagall said, obviously not believing him, but not asking for another explanation. Lily watched this interplay with complete shock. She was not alone though, looking around, she could see that most of the other kids were in shock that anyone would ever joke with a woman as stern as McGonagall.

With that McGonagall turned around and left the first years alone. The following few minutes were filled with nervous chatter until the great oak doors opened. At once the students stopped talking and began to file into the great hall. Before them sat a rather spent-looking witch's hat. Lily had no idea what they were going to have to do with it and began to feel nervousness creep up her spine. She nearly began to bite her nails, an old habit she had when she got nervous, but then remembered that she was in the middle of a room filled with hundreds of people. Chewing her nails would not be cool.

After a second, the hat began to sing. It described that its job was to sort the students into the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. It told of the founders and what they valued in a student. When the song ended Professor McGonagall began reading names off a list. Lily wasn't paying much attention to who went where. Her thoughts were on the houses. Which did she want to be in? How would the hat know where to place her? What if she ended up in the wrong house? Her thoughts were interrupted, though, when McGonagall called out "Black, Sirius."

Sirius stepped out of line and casually walked to the front of the room. He winked at McGonagall, picked up the hat and sat down. After a few minutes of deliberation apparently the hat had made up its mind.

"GRYFFINDOR!" This was followed immediately by a shriek from what Lily assumed to be the Slytherin end on account of its occupants.

"You traitor!"

"Oh, sod off, would you, Bella?" Sirius shouted at the dark haired girl who was standing at the Slytherin table. Sirius then laid the hat back on the stool, gave it an appreciative pat and made his way over to the Gryffindor table.

Soon it was Lily's turn. "Evans, Lily."

Lily nervously walked up to the stool where the hat was sitting. She picked it up sat down on the stool. She apprehensively placed the hat on her head and it slipped down over her eyes, drowning her world in darkness. The silence was interrupted by a voice that Lily presumed only she could hear.

"Lily Evans. I have heard so much about you…"

**A/N:** Sorry to end it like that, but it was getting extremely long, and extremely late. I just kept on coming up with ideas while I was writing. I hope you liked this chapter.

I would love to know what you think so far, especially about the characters. Do you like Alice? I want her to be the type that kind of goes off on a tangent a lot, but is it over done? Any other suggestions would be greatly appreciated!

Please excuse and typos, I wanted to get this posted, so it is not very closely edited.

I am going to be away this weekend, so when I get back I am expecting lots of great reviews!

9


	4. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

"Lily Evans. I have heard so much about you…"

"Me?" Lily asked, incredulously. "I don't think so," she said, only taking a second to consider the absurdity of having a conversation with a hat.

"Well, you are Lily Marie Evans, are you not?" the sorting hat asked.

"Yes, that's me, but I don't see how you would have heard of me. I'm only a muggleborn, I'm nothing special."

"Au contraire, Miss Evans. You are an exceedingly special girl. Professor Dumbledore and I were just discussing you this afternoon, actually."

Lily blushed at the hat's comment. Did it do this with everyone? The other kids didn't seem to take this long. She wondered why the hat thought that she was particularly special.

"And how is that?" she asked sceptically.

"How long have you known that you were a witch, Miss Evans?" it asked her. Lily could tell from its tone that the hat was taking the long way to explain, but she answered anyway.

"I got my letter about a month ago. That was when I first knew," Lily replied honestly.

"Wrong!" The hat exclaimed.

"Wrong? What are you talking about? I could not have known about being a witch before I got that letter. I didn't even know magic existed before that. Well, minus the sort that I saw at the fair, but we both know that isn't real."

"Quite right, that isn't real. It's the work of fakes like that who give the wizard kind a bad name. Pulling a rabbit out of a hat? Honestly! About as useful as another hole in the head!" Lily smiled at the hat's vehemence on the issue.

"Miss Evans, I am not talking about your letter. When was it that you first knew that you were magical?"

"I told you, my letter…"

"Wrong! How about little Jimmy Fisher?"

"Jimmy Fisher? Jimmy Fisher from the second grade?" She asked scepticism obvious in her tone. "What are you talk…" Lily gasped, slapping her hand over her mouth.

"How did you know about Jimmy Fisher?"

"Miss Evans, I know everything. I challenge you to think of one thing that I do not know." Lily scanned her memory for something that the hat would not know. "Billy Gaverty? Nope, I know about that one too. Sean O'Malley. Scott Parsons. Corey Standish. I could go on for hours. You really were quite the tough little girl, weren't you Miss Evans?"

"Ummm…," was all Lily could say. As the hat continued naming boys from her past Lily's face had gotten redder and redder. She was certain that everyone in the room beyond was staring at her beet red face. Lily had no idea how the hat knew about all those boys; it must have been able to read her mind. With every name that the hat mentioned Lily realized that she had been exhibiting magical abilities for a very long time, she just hadn't known about it.

The hat's words made Lily recall events that were years past. The first boy, Jimmy Fisher, was in her year two class. Lily didn't like him; he picked his nose, which for a seven year old girl is easily enough justification for dislike. But Jimmy had a crush on Lily. He was always trying to sit next to her and hold her hand. Lily wouldn't have any of that behaviour. Her father made sure of that. She vividly remembered her father telling her as a little girl that she was not to allow boys to touch her until she was at least thirty five, and at the age of seven Daddy's word is as good as gospel.

One day, Lily recalled, Jimmy tried to kiss her. His attempt did not end well for either involved. Not only did Jimmy receive a slap on the face, but he somehow ended up with pink hair, and he never did get that kiss. Lily ended up getting sent home with a very harsh Letter. No body could explain how Jimmy's hair had turned pink, but now Lily realized that she had done it inadvertently with magic.

Billy Gaverty, a brutish boy with a face reminiscent of a pug, did not like Lily. He was constantly bullying her and making fun of her red hair. Lily recalled year three at her primary school; there wasn't a day that went by without him picking on her. Until, that is, something happened to make him stop. It was break time and Lily was playing hopscotch with a few of her friends when Billy the Bully came over. For no apparent reason he shoved Lily so hard that she fell and skinned her knee. Lily stood up, bloody knee and all, and gave him the classic, "pick on someone your own size" speech. Billy just laughed, and turned to leave, but as he was walking away, he fell flat on his face, to the delight of Lily and her friends. Somehow his shoelaces had tied themselves together. Lily always assumed that one of his friends had done it to play a joke on him. As she remembered that day, Lily unconsciously was rubbing her knee; she still had the scar.

Sean O'Malley, Scott Parsons and Corey Standish did absolutely nothing wrong. It wasn't their fault that they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Lily's year five teacher, Mrs. Sanderson, was awful. She was a short, squat woman of approximately fifty years. She always wore the atypical outfits that every primary school teacher wears, shoulder pads and all. Mrs. Sanderson had an unsightly mole directly above her decidedly unfeminine moustache. She had an annoyingly raspy voice that was constantly used to scold her students, especially Lily. All in all, Mrs. Sanderson was the type of teacher that everyone loves to hate.

Mrs. Sanderson and Lily did not get along in any manner. The two were like oil and water; they did not mix. The particular day that came to mind was March 17th. The only reason that Lily remembered so specifically was because it was the date of her last day at Hampton Primary school. Her class was beginning its break time and nearly everyone had already left the room. Only Lily, Scott, Corey and Mrs. Sanderson remained inside. Lily approached the teacher intending on speaking with her about an inaccuracy in the history lesson.

Mrs. Sanderson was standing with her back to Lily erasing the chalk from the board. Lily cleared her throat.

"What is it now, Miss Evans?" Mrs. Sanderson asked, turning around.

"I couldn't help but notice that you made a mistake during the history lesson, ma'am," Lily said timidly. She did not mean it to offend the teacher, merely to correct her for the future.

"I assure you, Miss Evans that I know more about history than you. I did not make a mistake in the lesson, perhaps you were misinformed."

"Well, it's just that you said that 'the only thing we have to fear is fear itself' was said by Churchill during World War II, but really it wasn't," Lily said.

"Miss Evans, are you questioning my knowledge of history?"

"No ma'am, I am sure that everything else was correct, you just misquoted Churchill."

"I didn't, Miss Evans. I can tell you without a doubt that it was he who said that at the onset of World War II," Mrs. Sanderson said, clearly affronted that a student would question her teaching.

"It wasn't, Mrs. Sanderson! That quote was part of one of Franklin Roosevelt's speeches."

"Miss Evans, I am tired of your nonsense! Please get your things and head outside this instant!"

"But you're wrong," Lily said, beginning to get angry. Lily hated it when Mrs. Sanderson acted as though Lily knew nothing about what she was talking about. In reality Lily knew an inordinate amount about world history; her father was a history professor at a university and was constantly spouting random facts to Lily and her sister. "I am certain it was Roosevelt! My father has it framed in his office at home..."

"I well not tolerate this any longer, young lady. You and your father are both wrong. Get outside this instant or I will inform the Headmaster of your behaviour!"

Lily could understand the teacher questioning a ten-year-old's knowledge of history, but she was furious that Mrs. Sanderson would question her father. Lily loved her father regardless of his bookish ways. It was he that got Lily interested in learning; his enthusiastic nature about education was infectious, and Lily caught the bug. She was very proud of her father and her family, and easily became angry when anyone spoke badly of them.

Lily was enraged and shouted, "My father is not wrong, you are." When Lily was enraged she tended to say was she thought regardless of propriety. This was one of those occasions. Lily's passionate and slightly immature ten-year-old self came through loud and clear when she said, "I would be surprised if anything you have ever taught me was true! And have you ever considered waxing that upper lip of yours? I suppose if you can't outdo my father in historical terms at least you can take comfort in the fact that you have a fuller moustache than him!" With that Lily stormed out of the classroom and ran the four blocks to her house where she stayed the rest of the day.

Within the next few days it was decided that Lily would finish the school year at a private school due to the animosity between Lily and her teacher. Lily and her parents returned to the school to gather her things from the classroom. When they entered the room Mrs. Sanderson turned towards the door. Lily couldn't help but giggle. Her parents just stared, open-jawed at Mrs. Sanderson. It occurred to them that maybe Lily's accusations that Mrs. Sanderson was mentally unstable could have been true. The reason for their reactions was the peculiarity of the teacher's appearance. On her face was a black moustache that appeared to have been drawn on with a marker. Lily thought that it was quite appropriate and laughed some more as she gathered her things. Upon cleaning out her cubby Lily noticed that Mrs. Sanderson was not the only one with a strange moustache, but Sean, Scott and Corey all had matching moustaches as well. Lily didn't understand at the time, but now she knew that she had been the cause of the moustaches; that in her rage she lost control of her magic and had inadvertently drawn moustaches on anyone near her.

"That's right, Miss Evans. You have been magical all your life," the hat told Lily.

"Okay, I can believe that, but that doesn't make me any more special than any of the kids here."

"No, I suppose it doesn't. What makes you special has to do with your acceptance to Hogwarts."

"How so?"

"Well, normally a child's name is marked down on the Hogwarts list when he first exhibits magical ability. That is how it works no matter who they are. It's the same whether or not they have magical parents. In every single case this was how it happened, even in with the most remarkable wizards throughout history."

"Alright, so I was added when I turned Jimmy's hair pink?"

"No. You are correct in assuming that, though. Your name should have been added then, but you are a special case, as I have been telling you. Your name was not added when you first used magic," the hat informed her.

"Then when was I added?" Lily asked, growing increasingly confused with the entire situation.

"Guess," the hat said in a playful tone.

"I don't have any clue," she said, not wanting to play his game.

"Oh, come on, just give it a guess."

"Birth?" She asked incredulously.

"Close, but wrong. Your name was marked down even before your birth."

Lily's mouth dropped open. "How is that even possible?"

"I haven't a clue, and neither has Dumbledore. I don't mean to come off as arrogant, but Albus Dumbledore and I have the greatest minds since the founders of this education, and you have baffled us, Miss Evans. You, my dear, are a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma. No one understands how the name 'Lily Marie Evans' was magically written on a very important piece of parchment even before there ever was a record of Lily Marie Evans in England or anywhere else. That is why you are special. It is my opinion that you will become an extraordinary witch some day. Lily Evans is not a name that the world will soon forget," the hat said, adding as an afterthought, "well, perhaps the Evans part..."

Lily could not respond, she didn't know what to think.

"Now... I must get back on task. Hmmm... Where to put you?" the hat paused, and then added, "Where do you think that you should go, Miss Evans?" the hat asked Lily.

"Is it my choice?"

"No, not in the end."

"Then why does it matter?" she asked.

"Humour me, will you?"

"Alright. I do not want to be in Slytherin, obviously. Hufflepuff either, I don't think that I would fit in there. But other than that, I don't know," she sighed. The house issue had been on her mind since she had first overheard Potter talking about it on the train.

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, eh? Tough decision between those two, it always is. Very interesting. I have a feeling though."

"You are going to base this decision on a feeling?" Lily asked in disbelief, astonished and a little apprehensive that her future depended on the 'feeling' that an old, battered talking hat had.

"Yes. Intuition can be a very powerful thing, even coming from a hat. But I do have a feeling that you were always meant for this house and will do very well there. I am confident that you will grow to be a remarkable witch some day, Miss Evans. I am sure of it."

"Well, what's it going to be then?"

"My decision is to place you in GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted to the rest of the room. Relief flowed over Lily as she realized that Gryffindor was where she wanted to be all along. As she removed the hat from her head she distinctly heard it say, "make sure to come visit me for another chat sometime, Miss Evans..."

**A/N: **That's all for now. I am sorry that it took so long for an update. I kind of dug myself a hole with the sorting hat thing, and it took some time to sort that out. I hope you liked it, it's definitely not my favorite chapter because I didn't involve any other characters, it is sort of just a filler one. I think that after the next chapter I will FINALLY be done with Lily's first day at Hogwarts! Took long enought, huh?

Anyway, make sure to leave a review, I appreciate them more than you could know.

Points to those who recognize the Churchill quote I stuck in there


	5. Cousinly Love

**A/N:** In this chapter there is a reference to my book geek ways. It's not that obvious, so I'll give you a clue and say that it is particular to the mystery/detective genre. Anyway, anyone who finds it will get some major brownie points! So... Without further ado...

**Cousinly Love**

As Lily placed that hat back on its stool she became conscious of loud cheering coming from one of the four long tables in the hall. She assumed that it was the Gryffindor table, and began to walk over. The clapping continued as Lily approached the table, making her feel more than a little self-conscious. She nervously patted at her hair as she looked for a seat. As the noise died down Lily heard someone call out.

"There's room down here, Miss Evans!"

Lily looked towards the voice and saw an older girl looking at her expectantly. The girl had red hair like Lily, and was a little on the plump side. Lily smiled at her and began to make her way towards her.

"Make room Arthur," the girl said, nudging the boy sitting next to her. The couple scooted over along the bench so that there was room next to the girl.

"Hello, dear, I'm Molly Prewitt and this is Arthur Weasley. We're seventh years," she said. "Welcome to Gryffindor."

"Thank you. I'm afraid I don't know anyone else here," Lily said shyly. "You see, I'm muggleborn, and-" She was interrupted before she could continue by Arthur.

"Are you really?" he asked with excitement. "Have you even got ekeltricity?"

"Arthur, stop being rude to the poor girl. I'm sorry, Lily." Molly asked apologetically.

"You see, Arthur has a slight obsession with anything muggle, so I am afraid you may have to endure some extensive questioning during the feast. Feel free to sit somewhere else if you want. There's no stopping his chatter when it comes to muggles. I've tried for years, but to no avail."

"It's alright, really. I don't mind," Lily said, glad that she had met such a nice couple.

"So," Arthur began, "ekeltricity..."

Their conversation went on in that manner for a while longer, Arthur asking questions and Lily answering. She barely even noticed that the sorting was still going on until she saw Remus Lupin through the corner of her eye, walking in her direction.

"Remus! You're in Gryffindor too? Whatever will your parents think?" Lily asked him with a smile.

"They'll live," he said. "I have a couple of relatives that were in Gryffindor, so I think it will blow over eventually."

"Well, in any case, I'm glad we were both sorted into the same house," Lily told him. Lily was startled by a quiet cough from behind her. "Oh! I'm sorry, where are my manners? Remus, this is Molly Prewitt."

"Remus Lupin," he said, shaking her hand. He turned to Arthur, held out his hand and said, "and you must be a Weasley?"

Arthur's ears turned a light shade of red as he spoke. "I am, in fact. Arthur Weasley. But I must say, you appear to have me at a disadvantage."

"My father works with yours at the Ministry. The stories I've heard about Nigel Weasley... Anyway, my father mentioned Nigel had a son in Gryffindor, and you certainly have the distinguishing Weasley hair."

"Ah, yes, Romulus Lupin. That's where I've heard the name before. My father tells me he is a very good man," Arthur said.

"Thank you," Remus said sincerely. He sat down next to Lily and began a conversation with Arthur about the Ministry and other wizarding topics that Lily knew nothing about. She was very interested in what they had to say so she tuned out Professor McGonagall again. She barely registered the Professor's voice as it called off names. Eventually, McGonagall reached a name that was of interest to Lily, snapping her attention back to the sorting. McGonagall had just called off 'Potter, James.' Lily noticed that the murmur of the hall dimmed a little bit as heads turned to watch the raven haired boy walk to the front of the room. Lily couldn't help but watch intently as James Potter placed the hat over his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted to the room after a few seconds of deliberation. Lily watched as Potter removed the hat and placed it back on the stool. Around her, her fellow Gryffindors were clapping. Lily even heard a few loud whoops coming from the end of the table. She looked down it and saw Sirius Black cheering, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Lily couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous dancing.

She couldn't hear, but she saw Potter say something to McGonagall making her give him a stern look. Lily could tell, though, that she wasn't really mad, she could almost discern a twitch at the corners of her mouth. Potter had some nerve talking to her like that and Lily couldn't believe that McGonagall put up with it. She couldn't stand that Potter was going to be able to get away with anything he wanted because he had all the teachers in his back pocket.

"Oh, lovely," Lily said in an undertone, sighing.

"What's lovely?" Molly asked.

"Just that he's in Gryffindor!"

"Of course he's a Gryffindor. He's a Potter," Arthur said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh no, not that again. That Potter boy is such a prat!" Lily said angrily.

"Well, the Potter's have been in Gryffindor for generations. It's not all that unexpected," Arthur told Lily.

"But he's a Potter. Don't you know about his family?" Molly asked.

"No, but I really don't care. That should have nothing to do with his treatment. You people all act as though he is royalty."

"He practically is, Lily," Remus told her. "His father, Harold Potter, is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry, might even be Minister of Magic some day. His mother, Sylvia, is the lead Healer at St. Mungo's." Lily looked at Remus, unable to keep the shock from her face. She had assumed that the Potter family was one of those that you always hear about, a family with 'old money.' It seemed though, that they deserved the respect of the magical community, that they weren't just riding on the family name.

At first, this made her reconsider her treatment of their son, but upon further thought, she realized that she was right. Harold and Sylvia Potter deserved her respect, but their son had done nothing to earn it. If James Potter wanted Lily to be civil to him, he would have to give her a reason.

Lily looked back over at Potter who she was shocked to notice was grinning at her. Grinning? Lily thought skeptically. No, he is most definitely not grinning at me. He's smirking at me, bragging... arrogant prat! Lily sent an ominous glare at Potter and his snobbish smirk and inwardly smiled at his shocked reaction as he walked over to where Sirius was sitting.

Lily knew that the sorting was nearing its end when the sorting hat announced that 'Winters, Alice' was to be in Gryffindor. Lily clapped and smiled openly as her new friend walked towards her.

"Congratulations, Alice!" Lily exclaimed, standing to hug her.

"Thanks. I don't think I have ever been more nervous in my life. Seriously, I nearly went in my pants. My goodness, my heart is still fluttering."

Lily laughed. "It couldn't have been that bad," she said, adding, "at least the hat didn't know your whole life story," in a slight undertone.

"No, it was pretty awful. I put on the hat, then nothing. I just sat there. Nothing happened, I thought the thing wasn't even go to sort me. I thought that someone had realized that I really wasn't supposed to be here, that I wasn't a witch or something. How long was I up there, anyway? It felt like years," Alice said and without taking a breath and continued.

"Anyway, all of sudden the thing started talking to me. Do you know what it said?" she asked, but continued before Lily could guess. "It said that my hair smelled nice! A hat! It said that it knew I was nervous and it was just trying to make me sweat a little. The nerve! I can't believe that a stupid hat was taunting me like that. But Merlin, I was definitely sweating. I think this blouse is ruined, thank goodness for these stupid robes. I must look awful. How's my hair?"

"Slow down, Alice," Lily said, smiling at her last question. She couldn't follow what Alice was saying, so she tried to cover all the bases. "It's over, and you were sorted. You are a witch. You're a Gryffindor. And you were only up there for a second, don't worry about that. The stupid hat took ages for me. You look lovely, and your hair... My dear, if my hair ever looked that good I would die happy. Remus, shut your mouth," Lily added. She couldn't help but notice that throughout Alice's whole speech Remus had been staring at them with his mouth hung open completely petrified.

"I don't think I have ever heard anyone talk that fast. How do you do it? It seems so... exhausting." Alice and Lily were laughing at Remus' astonishment when Arthur interjected.

"Remus, clearly you have not spent enough time with Molly. She has mastered the art." Molly gave him a swat on the arm.

"I resent that Mr. Weasley!" Molly said playfully.

"Oh, then in that case, I am very sorry, Mrs. Weasley." Molly's face turned a shade of red that easily rivaled that of her hair.

Lily looked astonished. "Are you two engaged?"

"That we are," Arthur said with a huge grin, wrapping his arm around Molly. "We're getting married this summer."

"Congratulations," Alice said politely.

"Thank you... it's Alice, right?" Molly asked.

"My goodness, my manners really have escaped me tonight. What my mother would think! Molly, this is Alice Winters. Alice, this is Arthur Weasley and this is Molly Prewitt," Lily said.

"Prewitt? You wouldn't happen to be related to Gideon and Fabian, are you?" Alice asked.

"Yes, they're my brothers. How do you know them?"

"My brother went to school with them. I used to hear so many stories about them. They even visited the house one summer."

"Oh no, that can never be good," Molly said with a smile. "I hope they didn't completely destroy your innocence."

"Well, apart from never being able to see another stuffed rabbit without bursting out laughing, I don't think I was permanently scarred." The group laughed, but were cut short by Dumbledore who stood up to address the students.

"Welcome, students, to another exciting year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said. "Now that the lovely Professor McGonagall," he began, but was interrupted by a loud whistle. Lily could see his eyes sparkle with amusement as he said, "Thank you, Mr. Black, that will be enough." Lily didn't miss the slightly red tint of McGonagall's face as all of this was going on.

"As I was saying, now that Professor McGonagall has finished the sorting, let the feast begin!"

The feast lasted about an hour until everyone was too full to eat anything more. Lily had never eaten more of her favourite foods at once before. She had thoroughly enjoyed every bite from beginning to end, especially the treacle tarts. She felt herself getting tired when Dumbledore stood at last. Lily was so tired that she barely recognized anything that Dumbledore had said. Her head was resting on her hand and she would have ended up face first in her leftover dessert had it not been for a discrete nudge from Alice. Soon enough Lily was shocked back into reality when everyone around her stood to leave. Alice tugged on her sleeve to get her to stand up. Lily, Alice and Remus were heading towards a tall blonde girl who was calling for the first years when they were stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Lupin, I would like a word with you, if you please." Lily looked at Remus questioningly, but he didn't meet her eye.

"But..." Alice began.

"Don't worry, Miss Winters, I will escort him to Gryffindor Tower when we are through," McGonagall told her.

"Yes, ma'am." Lily and Alice left the great hall leaving Remus behind with their head of house.

"What do you think that was about?" Alice asked.

"I have no idea," Lily said, wondering herself why the Deputy Headmistress needed to speak to Remus Lupin.

"I am positively exhausted," Lily said as she flopped down on her new bed.

"Well, positively exhausted, nice to meet you. I'm stuffed," said a dark haired girl to Lily's left who had, by the looks of it already passed out on her bed.

"I second that!" Alice said as she toed off her shoes and began to change into her pajamas.

"The name's Kayleigh Amelia Sullivan, by the way. Everyone calls me Kay, only my dad uses Kayleigh, and my mum is the only one who ever sticks on the Amelia, and those situations are never pleasant. Normally I'd shake your hand but I'm afraid I can't lift my arm at this point," the girl said. Her voice was slightly muffled by her pillow but her thick Irish accent clearly noticeable. Lily couldn't place it, but she felt like Kay reminded her of someone.

"Alice Winters. The snoring one over there is Lily Evans." At this a pillow came flying at Alice and in her current state of affairs she didn't react quickly enough. The pillow hit her in the face knocking her off the trunk that she was sitting on.

Lily laughed and mumbled, "I do not snore. But I am Lily Evans, at least she got that much right."

"So what do you girls think of all this so far?" Kay asked. "It's pretty incredible if you ask me."

"The bed is comfortable, and at this point that's all I can think about."

"I like the way you think, Daisy." At this Lily sat up straight.

"What did you just call me?"

"It's just a nickname. I give them to everyone, my poor brother has been Smoosh since he was two," Kay offered as an explanation.

"Oh, well, just not Daisy. Okay? That stupid prat called me Daisy."

"And would that stupid prat go by the name of Potter?" Alice asked.

"Potter? You two know James?" Kay asked, surprised.

"You're on a first name basis with him?" Alice asked her.

"I know him a little bit," she said, not being entirely honest with the other two. "Why? Are you guys friends with him?"

"Hardly!" Lily began. "He is the most insufferable, snobbish, infuriating, bratty little boy I have ever met!"

Struggling to keep a straight face, Kay said, "that insufferable, snobbish, infuriating, bratty little boy just happens to be my cousin."

At this Lily's face went completely white. Kay could barely keep her laughter in as she watched Lily's face. It went quickly from shock to anger to embarrassment and back to shock within seconds.

"Er... I am so sorry. That was completely inappropriate. I don't really know him all that well... Ummm..." As Lily was struggling to find words Kay couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What is it, exactly, that you find so humorous?" Lily asked her seriously.

"It's just that everyone who's ever met James always goes on and on about what a 'darling boy' he is. But that is clearly not how you see him," Kay said with a laugh. "But, between you and me, you got it right."

"I don't understand."

"Was I not speaking English? I have this awful habit of speaking in French randomly." Lily didn't miss the sarcasm. "Seriously, though, James is a prat. You don't need to persuade me of what a git he is. Jamie, my nickname for him, of course, used to pull the heads off all of my Wailing Wendy dolls when he came to visit. Don't get me wrong, James is my cousin and I love him to death, but sometimes I feel like smacking him over the head."

"Well, it looks like we have something in common," Lily told Kay.

"You should give him a chance though, Red. He's grown up a bit since then."

"Red?" Lily asked quizzically.

"No?"

"Sure, why not? I could think of a worse nickname. For a while there my own sister called me 'Freak,'" Lily said, still slightly upset by Petunia's attitude after Lily got her letter. "I think she's gotten over that now. Anyway, I don't know about your cousin. He was pretty inexcusably rude to me on the train."

"That's just James. He's defensive around people he doesn't know."

"Oh, is that the term for it then?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow at Kay.

"Really, once he warms up to you he won't be so bad. I'll bet he threw the Potter card on the train, huh?"

"Oh, only about a half dozen times," Lily replied, enjoying the fact that Kay knew her cousin so well. It could definitely prove advantageous in the future.

"You see, I got off easy there. My mum is Uncle Harold's sister, so I'm not stuck with the Potter name. I'm not under as much pressure as Jamie is to 'uphold the family name,' as Grandpa used to put. James is just used to heads turning when they hear that his name is Potter. It probably shocked him when you didn't recognize it."

"You could say that. I'm pretty sure I shocked the bunch of them. Even that Sirius boy who was trying to act like nothing could ruffle his feathers," Lily said.

"Yeah, I could see that. Sirius is always acting like he is the best thing since sliced bread. Not in a bad way though; he makes up for it with his sense of humour."

"He does seem to be the comedian. You should have seen him on the boat," Lily said with a smile that was interrupted by an enormous yawn.

"Well, in any case, you should give Jamie another chance, he may not be what he seems, Red."

"We'll see I guess. Blimey, I am tired, and all this talk about James Potter certainly isn't helping..." Lily was beginning to nod off when she heard something.

"What in the name of Merlin is that?" Lily asked, bewildered. Kay looked around the dorm and when she found the source of the noise she let out a small laugh.

"It looks like Sleeping Beauty over there is snoring." Lily looked around the dorm until she saw Alice's bed. Expecting to see her friend in the bed next to hers Lily was shocked to see that it was empty and had been stripped of its blankets. Lily's eyes settled on a blob of fabric between her bed and Alice's. She laughed.

"Is that...?"

"I believe so," Kay told her. "And to think that she accused you of snoring? Here's to hoping we learn how to cast silencing charms quickly!" It seemed as though instead of climbing into her bed Alice had opted to pull the covers off of it and camp out on the floor. Then something struck Lily.

"Hang on, Sleeping Beauty? How do you know about that? It's a muggle story." Lily was beginning to develop a sensitivity to anything muggle. She so rarely heard terms that she recognized that they stuck out to her when they were mentioned.

"My dad was a muggle. We used to watch movies all the time together," Kay said. Lily couldn't help but notice the sad tone in Kay's voice.

"Was?" Lily asked quietly.

"He died a few years ago. Car accident." Lily could tell that talking about her father was hard for Kay. She regretted bringing it up.

"I am so sorry, Kay. I know that it doesn't help any to say that, but really, I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Kay whispered. For a second Lily wished that she knew the girl better so that she could go comfort her. A second later she figured it didn't matter so traversed the few feet between her bed and Kay's.

"Hey, it'll be okay," she said. Lily could see the tears falling down Kay's cheek and pulled the girl into a hug. She felt Kay tense up for a second, but then she could feel the other girls muscles begin to relax. For a few minutes the girls stayed like that; Kay cried and Lily held her until she was ready to talk about it.

"At home at least I had Mum to keep me together. I'm all alone here."

"You aren't alone, Kay. You have me, and Alice. James is here too," Lily told her.

"It's just so hard being here. He was so excited about Hogwarts. More excited than I was I think," she said with a sad laugh and a few tears. "Mum always told us the greatest stories about this place. He loved magic, everything about it. I swear he should have been born a wizard. When I was seven, I got so mad at him for not letting me watch the Brady Bunch one night. I was so angry I started screaming at him, the next thing I knew the telly blew up. I have never seen him so happy. Dad always told me that was his proudest moment. It was the first time I had done anything magical. We finally knew that I would get to go to this magical castle that Mum had made us fall in love with. He was so excited for me. He made me promise to tell him everything about it when I came. Now I'm finally here, and he's not. He'll never get to hear about it; I'll never get to tell him about it all," Kay sobbed.

"Shhh, it's alright," Lily said, stroking Kay's hair, doing her best to channel her mother who was always the best at comforting Lily when she was upset. A few minutes later, after Kay had calmed a bit, the two girls fell asleep, completely exhausted from everything that happened that day. It was on this first night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that Lily Evans and Kay Butler developed an extraordinary friendship, one that would endure many more hardships along the way.

**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it, especially the scene where we meet Kay. Please leave me a review letting me know what you think of the story so far.

Anyone who found the reference let me know in a review and I will love you forever!


	6. Moonlight

**Moonlight**

"Blimey, I don't think I've ever eaten that much food," Sirius Black said with a contented sigh.

"You're telling me, mate. I don't think I'll ever be properly hungry again!" James Potter said, throwing himself on the nearest bed. "I am positively in love with this bed right now."

"Oh, well, in that case let me give you two a minute alone together," Sirius said waggling his eyebrows at James. James looked at his friend and couldn't help but laugh. James had always loved Sirius' sense of humour. Sirius was the only one who could get James out of his bad moods, and all it would take was a quirk of the eyebrow. Sometimes James wondered how Sirius had managed to stay sane while living with a family like the Blacks. James counted himself lucky that he had found such a great friend.

Of course, he wouldn't let Sirius know that was how he felt, so instead he responded, "Sod off, Black. How is it that you always twist things that people say?"

"It's a skill," Sirius said nonchalantly.

"Excuse me," they heard someone say from the other side of the room. The boys looked over and saw Peter Pettigrew looking at them from the doorway.

"What is it, Pettigrew?" Sirius asked the boy.

"Well, I was just wondering if you guys have claimed your beds yet. I wasn't sure which one was mine."

"Well, Peter, seeing as how James here is already camped out on this one and all my crap is piled on that one. I'd give it a guess that yes, we have claimed our beds." Peter didn't seem to mind Sirius' attitude, either he got the sarcasm or he was just used to it. He walked over to one of the two remaining empty beds and was surprised to see that his trunk was situated at the foot of the bed already.

"Hey, my stuff is already here!" Peter exclaimed, going through his things to find his pyjamas.

"Aren't you the observant one?" Sirius teased. "We'll have to watch out for this one, James. He doesn't miss a thing."

"Funny, Black. It seems you've misplaced your hairbrush. Don't worry, you can borrow mine," Peter said with a smirk, tossing Sirius his brush.

"Oh, I don't touch the things, but thanks anyway." Sirius sent one of his trademark winks at Peter as he threw his brush back. "I find that the ladies like the disheveled look. All it takes is a run through with my fingers every once in a while."

"You boys should start up a beauty salon while you're at it," James joked.

"And give away all my secrets?" Sirius asked, clearly mortified at the thought. "Never!"

"Hey, who's got this last bed, anyway?" Peter asked.

"Well, you could just check the trunk, you know," James told him. "But I'm pretty sure it's that Lupin kid. You know, the one that was with Evans on the train."

"Yep," Peter confirmed, checking the trunk. "Remus J. Lupin."

"In the flesh," said Remus, walking into the room. "But only to my mother, and the J. is only taken out for very special occasions. You boys can call me 'Oh Holy One.' Unless of course you have a problem with that, in which case, I don't care."

"I like you," Sirius said bluntly. "Why don't you come work for me? You know, write down witty comments that I can then pass off as my own."

"Tempting, very. Unfortunately, I'm already on contract with someone else." James watched as Sirius and Remus bantered. He smiled. Maybe this Remus Lupin character was an okay guy; he certainly could hold his own in a battle of the wits.

"Who, in the name of Merlin, got to you first?" Sirius asked, acting appalled at the idea.

"A lovely girl by the name of Lily Evans. I think you've met. She's spoken so highly of you all. Especially you, Mr. Potter. I think she's taken a particular liking to you."

"Has she really?" James asked.

"No," Remus said bluntly.

"Not even a little bit?" James asked.

"No."

"I'll just have to turn on the Potter charm then; it never fails."

"I have a sneaking suspicion that that just would not work in this case. Lily seems to have formed a dislike towards anything Potter related."

"Well, I will be the first to tell you: James Potter never backs down from a challenge!"

"Be my guest, but I assure you, Lily Evans will never like you." At this point Sirius decided that the attention had been off of him for entirely too long.

"I don't know about you shady ladies, but I am spent. I'm going to sleep," Sirius said with a dramatic yawn.

"Me too," Peter said.

"Sweet dreams ladies," Sirius said.

"Yeah, well, don't let the bedbugs bite, Black," James said sending sparks at Sirius' bed with his wand.

"Ouch! Quit showing off, Potter, you're head is big enough as it is already. Soon it'll be needing its own mailing address."

"Yeah, yeah. You and me both. Good night." James lay down on his bed but couldn't sleep. He had been looking forward to this day for as long as he could remember, but for some reason he was left with a bad taste in his mouth. He had a feeling that it had to do with a certain redhead. James couldn't believe how badly things had gone with her. He honestly didn't mean to offend her, but it seems that that was exactly what he had done. James didn't know how to act around her, which was a problem that he had never had before. He had always prided himself in his ability to charm everyone he met. Anyone. But Lily Evans was something entirely new and he found himself wondering what to do with her.

He looked around the circular dorm room. So this is who I will be spending the next seven years with? He thought. James decided that they were a pretty good group. He and Sirius were practically brothers already, so that wouldn't take any getting used to. Peter was a little strange, but since when has strange been bad? It seemed like he would fit in just fine. And that brought James to Remus. He hadn't told him so, but James knew had heard of Remus Lupin before they had met on the train. James looked over to Remus' bed and noticed that the boy was tossing and turning much too much to be asleep.

"Psst, Lupin," James whispered. There were a few seconds of silence before James heard any reply.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"I need to talk to about something," James told him.

"I am not discussing Lily Evans with you any more."

"No, it's not that. It's just that my mum has talked about you..."

"Outside. Now, Potter," Remus said in a deadly serious tone. The two boys climbed out of bed and pulled on their robes. They walked out of the dorm and down the staircase in silence. Remus led James to the fireplace where there were only a few dying embers left on the hearth.

"What do you mean, 'your mum has talked about me?'"

"Well, not directly. And never intentionally, she would never do that," James said in a slightly defensive tone. He knew that what he was getting into was a very serious topic, especially for Remus, but he felt that coming clean was the only option in this situation.

"I wouldn't think that she would do something like that. But there is the fact that you have heard of me..."

"She never said your name. That's my fault. I was in her office and there was a file on her desk..."

"You've seen my file?" Remus asked. Even in the dim light James could see Remus' face quickly turn ghostly white.

"No! I would never betray my mother like that. I know how important her work is to her. But I did see your name on it. And I couldn't help but notice all the books on her desk; they were all about lycanthropy..."

"So you know?" Remus asked nervously.

"I do," James said in a serious tone. He knew that Remus would not appreciate sarcasm at a time like this. It wasn't a laughing matter.

"Well, I might as well tell you the rest of the story," Remus began.

"You don't have to do that. I just wanted to tell you that I knew, that's all. I didn't mean to pry," James told the other boy.

"No, it's alright. Your mother actually recommended that I talk to someone my age about it. Someone that I trusted. I'm not sure that this is quite what she had in mind, you being her son and all. But if I had to trust anyone, it would be the son of Sylvia Potter."

James was shocked. He didn't know what to say. James had just met Remus and yet the boy was going to divulge to James his deepest secret, one that, if James wasn't trustworthy, could ruin his life. James was also deeply moved that Remus held his mother in such high regard. He had always heard from house guests that his mother was a great woman, but hearing it from a boy his age made that fact hit home. Sylvia Potter always went to great lengths to help her patients. Her devotion was what got her so far in her career. James couldn't count the nights that he would walk by her office late at night and the light was still on. She would be pouring over books devoted to numerous magical illnesses, looking for anything that would help save one of her patients. There was one specific case that affected Sylvia Potter more than all the rest.

James had first noticed a change in his mother when he was eight years old. Nothing substantial, but a change none the less. It was in her eyes. James couldn't see the sparkle in them anymore; it was almost as if part of her life had been extinguished. She was still the same person in the essentials; she was still happy and lively and one of the kindest people that James had ever known. Every once in a while, though, when she wasn't working and thought that nobody was watching she would simply sit and stare off into nowhere. It was in these times that she looked like she held the world on her shoulders. He didn't understand why his mother looked so sad in those times, he was only eight. He now understood. Over the years he pieced together why his mother seemed so disillusioned with the world.

By now James knew that it was the boy standing in front of him that stole the light from his mother's eyes. Not the boy himself, really, but his story. James still hadn't pieced everything together, but he knew the general gist of if. One night, not long after James noticed a change, James couldn't sleep. He was about to knock on his parents' door when he heard their voices from inside the room.

"Harold, this is awful. He's James' age, Harold. Eight years old."

"I know, Sylvia, but there's nothing you can do."

"I can't believe that. I won't. What if it was us, Harold? What if it was James? Would you want me just to give up?" a pause, then, "well, I can't do that Harold!"

"Sylvie, there isn't anything you can do," Harold Potter said calmly. "Wizards have devoted their lives to this. There isn't a cure, and certainly not one that you are going to find."

"He's only eight years old."

"I know, I know," James' father said, his sorrow evident in his voice.

After that James began to notice off-handed comments that his mother made referring to a patient that she had. Whenever she mentioned him, even if it was just to say that he would have liked a joke that James made, she would always look a little sad. Even though she never mentioned a name or any specifics James knew that this patient was very special to her. This particular patient had reached Sylvia Potter on a personal level that no other had.

What James hadn't told Remus about knowing his secret was how deeply his case had affected his mother. The truth was that the majority of those nights she stayed up late he had been reading about lycanthropy. James had never seen a person more driven, or one so broken. She didn't know that James had seen, but one night it seemed like Sylvia Potter had wanted to give up. James had never seen his mother cry, not once. She didn't cry when their family pet died. She didn't cry at her mother's funeral or her father's the following year. She didn't even shed a tear when she miscarried her second child. Sylvia Potter could always pull herself up from the wreckage, no matter what it was, and end up coming out even stronger. Except once. In the privacy of her home, when no one was looking Sylvia Potter broke. James watched through the crack in the door as she violently slammed a book shut. She forcefully swept everything from her desk. She sat at her desk, her head propped in her hands, looking utterly hopeless. James had never seen his mother do anything like that; Sylvia Potter was the perfect example of calm and composed. He thought it was over, but then he heard a noise. It was a quiet sob. He took another peek through the door and saw that his mother's shoulders were shaking. Her dark auburn hair was covering her face, but James knew that she was crying. He had never seen her cry; he didn't think anyone had. All he wanted to do was to go give her a hug and make everything go away, but he knew better. Sylvia Potter didn't want people, let along her ten-year-old son, seeing her weak. She didn't want people seeing her broken over a little boy.

James looked at the boy who had shattered his mother's view of the world. He should hate Remus for doing what he did to his mother, and in the past he would have, but he didn't. He looked at Remus and finally understood what his mother went through, and why. In front of him was a regular boy, not an extraordinary one. He had sandy brown hair and brown eyes; he wasn't anything special. The heartbreaking part was that his life had been taken away from him at the age of eight. A werewolf bit him when he was only eight years old, and yet here he was. James finally understood what it was about Remus Lupin that had made the strongest person he knew break. It was the simple fact that Remus wasn't broken. Remus knew what he would have to face for the rest of his life and he still had the strength to get out of bed every day. A boy shouldn't have to face that, and that was what Sylvia Potter refused to accept. James looked at Remus again and made a decision. He was going to help this boy in whatever way he could. Right now, that was to listen to Remus' story.

"If you want to tell me, I'll listen," James said sincerely.

"It's funny, really," Remus said, though James could tell he didn't think that it was. "My mother always told me never to play in the woods…"

"Mum, why can't I?" an eight-year-old Remus Lupin whined.

"Because, dear, there are scary monsters in the woods," his mother replied.

"I'm not scared of anything!" Remus asserted, crossing his arms over his chest. His mother could tell that he wasn't taking her seriously.

"Remus, I want you to look at me," Mrs. Lupin said, waiting for him to face her before she continued. "There are creatures in the forest that are very, very dangerous. They could hurt you very badly. Do you understand?" He nodded. "I want you to promise me, Remus, that you will never go into the woods." He nodded again. "You promise that you won't go into the woods for anything, Remus? No matter what?"

"Yes, mum," Remus mumbled.

"Now, give me a hug and go play!" Remus smiled at his mother, glad to see that she wasn't mad and gave her a hug before running outside.

Remus looked around his backyard in search for something to do. He saw the bright red quaffle that his mother bought him last spring. Remus never really liked Quidditch, it was more his mother's thing. Because he couldn't find anything better to do, Remus began tossing the ball to himself. It wasn't that he was bad at sports, Remus actually had some pretty good ball handling skills, he just preferred other things.

Remus had been playing and running around when something in the woods caught his eye. It was nearing dusk, so it was getting a little dark out. What caught his attention was a dim light coming from inside the forest that was alongside his yard. The light seemed pretty far off and was very alluring. Remus was thinking about what his mother had made him promise earlier. What could it hurt? He wouldn't be going that far anyway. Remus walked to the edge of his yard and was about to take a step into the unkempt brush when he heard his mother calling.

"Remus? Time to come in," she called. He quickly turned and ran to his back door. When he got there he couldn't resist turning his head towards the woods. The light was still there, distant and dim.

"Is dad home from work yet?" Remus asked his mother, deciding that telling her about the light would not be the smartest idea.

"No, but he will be shortly. Go wash up," she said, ruffling his hair.

"Mum!" Remus cried out, trying to flatten his sandy locks.

"Your father says he has a surprise for you, Remus. But you aren't going to get if you keep giving me such a hassle," Mrs. Lupin said, smiling. Both she and Remus knew that he was far from a hassle. Remus' mother couldn't count the number of times she had been complimented on what a nice boy Remus was. "Anyway, scoot." Remus turned and ran up the stairs.

"If you hurry down," she called up the stairs, "you'll get to help me set the table." She heard a soft laugh coming from the bathroom stairs. Remus always liked the way his mother tried to make everything sound like a treat, even setting the table.

Remus heard the distinct 'pop' of his father Apparating downstairs just as he finished washing his hands. He dried them off as quickly as possible and ran down to meet him.

"Hiya, dad!" Remus said as he flung himself at his father.

"Hey, kiddo. How was your day?" Mr. Lupin asked his son.

"Mum said you had something for me," Remus said, ignoring his father's question.

"Like father like son, huh? I always went for the good stuff first, too," Mr. Lupin said with a smirk towards his wife who swatted him with a towel. "Well, son, I brought you a present, if you must know."

"Really? What'd you get me?" Remus asked eagerly.

"I'll tell you, and even let you see it, on one condition."

"Okay, I promise."

"You don't even know what it is yet, Remus," his father told him.

"I don't care, I want to see it!"

Mr. Lupin shook his head at his son's antics and began to search through his case. Although he saw the gift immediately, he pretended to search for a while longer. "Hmmm, I don't know where it could have gotten to. I could have sworn I put it right on top. I must have left it on my desk. Sorry, son. I guess you'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Mr. Lupin could barely suppress his smile when his son heard his news.

"Are you sure, dad?" Remus asked with a pout. "Let me look," he said, pulling his dad's brief case to the floor. He opened it and squealed with joy. "What is it dad?" Remus asked with barely concealed joy.

The object that Mr. Lupin had brought home looked roughly like a pair of binoculars. It had several dials on it and was decorated with stars and comets. Remus picked it up and looked through the eyepiece. As he played around with his new toy Mrs. Lupin gave her husband a quizzical look.

"Romulus, you didn't," she said.

"And what if I did, Aurelia?" he asked with a grin.

"That boy is going to be just like you some day if you keep buying him gifts like this."

"And what, exactly, is wrong with that. Obviously you saw something you liked. If I do recall, I believe that you fell in love with me," Mr. Lupin said to his wife, pretending to be wounded.

"Yes, well, everybody has problems. My point, darling," she said, matter-of-factly, "is that if you keep buying him things like this he will spend more time with his nose in a book than anything else. The boy needs stimulation."

"What better stimulation is there than stimulation of the mind, my dear?" Mr. Lupin replied light heartedly.

"Quidditch, Rom!" Mr. Lupin just laughed at his wife. Ever since the day Remus was born the two of them had been competing for influence over the child. Romulus wanted him to be a scholar and Aurelia wanted her boy to be a star Quidditch player, just like his mum. The couple was bantering good-heartedly and failed to notice that their son had stopped playing with his toy and was now tugging at his father's pant leg.

"Dad! What's it do?" Remus asked his father.

"They're called Astronoculars. When you point them at the stars at night it shows you all the constellations and their names."

"Really? Cool!" Romulus smiled at his son while his wife rolled her eyes. It looked like she was losing the battle. Remus tried to turn and go outside to try out his new toy, but his father caught him by the collar.

"You forgot the condition, son. No playing until after dinner." Remus grumbled. "I for one am starved, and can't wait to see what my divine wife has made for dinner," Mr. Lupin said, grinning when he got the desired affect of making his wife blush.

"Well, if you are so determined to make this little boy an exact replica of yourself, I'll just have to settle for the next one," she said with a sneaky grin. Mr. Lupin blushed, He knew that his wife wasn't pregnant, but just the thought made him go red at the ears.

"Touché," he muttered.

"Welcome home, dear," Aurelia said to her husband as she kissed him.

The family ate dinner in companionable chatter, none of them knowing what the night would bring. When they were all finally done with their meals Remus begged to go try out his new toy.

"You can try, son, but I don't know if you'll be able to see the stars out tonight. It looks like a full moon."

"Thanks, dad!" Remus said running to put his sneakers on.

"Put on a sweater, dear," his mother said. "It's getting cold. And you only get a half hour."

"Yes, mum." Remus said. He picked up is Astronoculars and headed out the door.

The air was chilly, betraying the fact that fall was coming. He looked up at the sky, noticing that his father might be right. With the light of the moon it was very hard to see the stars. He tried out his toy and was delighted to see that they worked. He saw Taurus and Andromeda. He scanned to the left and read through his Astronoculars a name that he thought was very absurd.

"Cas… Cassiop… Cassiopeia. What kind of name is that?" he asked himself. He lowered his line of vision and noticed the light that he had seen before. It was just as bright and even more entreating in the dark. Remus' father was one who was afraid of everything, he would never have even thought about finding out what the light was. But Remus hadn't inherited that particular trait from his father; instead, he had been given his mother's more daring disposition.

Remus momentarily forgot the promise that he had made to his mother. He was only eight years old, who could blame him for wanting to find out where the light was coming from? He glanced back at his house before taking a step into the woods. Remus slowly walked about ten paces before looking back again. His parents hadn't noticed that he left the yard so he decided to continue on. Remus turned back to the light and was terrified at what he saw.

A giant creature was barrelling towards him through the woods. Remus, for some reason, took note of the way the moonlight glinted off the creatures fangs. He screamed as the creature leapt at him. All of a sudden he felt a terrible tearing in his shoulder. He heard his screen door slam open and the creature ran off into the woods.

"Remus!" his mother screamed. The little boy blacked out just as his mother scooped him up into her arms.

"The next thing I remember," said an eleven-year-old Remus Lupin, "was your mother's hazel eyes looking down on me. I was in a hospital bed at St. Mungo's. My body hurt everywhere. I panicked. I had no idea where I was, or why I was there, or where my parents were. Your mother calmed me down though. She told me everything was going to be okay.

"She went to get my mother and father. I don't know when I have ever seen mum look as scared as she did at that moment. Tears were running down her face. She kissed me on the forehead and said that she and dad needed to go talk to the healer.

"I only heard fragments of that conversation. My mother asked if something was true. Your mum said something about werewolves. The next thing I heard was sobbing, both my mother's and father's. Then your mum came back in the room. There were tears on her cheeks too. She told me to drink something to take the pain away. I did and quickly fell asleep.

"My parents were never the same after that. Especially mum. She smiled a lot less. They never did have that second baby."

James didn't know what to say. He had listened to Remus' entire story without interrupting and was left speechless.

"I figured that's what you would think," Remus said to James who he thought was horrified at his story.

"No, I don't—" James began, but was interrupted by Remus.

"You don't have to pretend to like me, James. You don't have to be nice to me."

"It doesn't matter to me," James said. "I knew it from the first time I heard your name, and you didn't see me running in the other direction did you?"

"You don't mind?" Remus asked quietly. "You'd still be nice to me?"

"That's what friends are for, Remus," James told him with a smile.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Who knew that senior year would be so hectic? Anyway, that's chapter six. I hope you liked it, let me know what you think :)

As to the bonus in the last chapter…. I really didn't think that anyone would get it anyway, but it was Kay's name. Kay for Kay Scarpetta, the heroine in Patricia Cornwell's novels and Amelia for Amelia Sachs in Jeffery Deaver's Lincoln Rhyme Novels….. I'm pretty much a geek, you'll just have to bear with me.

Thanks to my beta joeandnath for doing an awesome job on this and being so patient with me.


	7. Day One: Transfiguration

**Day One: Transfiguration**

Lily slowly opened her eyes and was confronted with a very unfamiliar sight. She was lying in a four poster bed with burgundy hangings in a room that she didn't recognize.

"Oh my God," she muttered. "Oh my God! Where am I?" Lily gasped rather loudly. Looking around she saw four other beds, each with a distinctive lump on them. She decided that she wasn't in any mortal peril so calmed down a little. After the initial shock wore off the previous night started coming back to her. The train ride, the banquet, her roommates.

"I thought it had all been a dream!" Lily exclaimed. There was a grumble from the bed next to her.

"Do I look like a dream to you, Red? It is," she paused looking at her wrist watch, "six o'clock in the morning! We do not need to be up for another hour," Kay said in a sleepy growl. "Are you always this crazy in the morning? Because if you are I think I may need to invest in some ear plugs."

"Yeah, or a really good silencing charm!" Alice agreed from the other side of Lily's bed.

"You're one to talk, Beautiful," Kay mumbled. Lily laughed at the memory of last night. Alice merely rolled over, completely unaware of Kay's little joke.

"Sorry, girls. Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you," Lily said as she got out of bed. When she was up there was no use trying to get back to sleep. She decided she would look around a bit more until the other girls woke up. Lily pulled her robe on and left the dormitory. By the time she reached the common room her feet were freezing from the cold marble stairs so she decided she would go warm them up by the fire. She sat down in the chair nearest the fire and failed to notice that the one next to her was already occupied.

"You're up rather early, Lily," said its occupant, causing Lily to nearly jump out of her chair.

"Remus! You scared the daylights out of me! Ever think of announcing yourself before you shock a girl like that?" Lily asked, grinning.

"Actually I haven't. What are you doing up this early anyway?" He asked her.

"I woke up and had completely forgotten where I was. I then proceeded to wake up my roommates, with my shocked yelling. They were not too happy with me—"

"Weren't they? That's how I dream of being woken up each morning, love," said a voice coming from the foot of the staircase that led to the boys' dormitories.

"Potter, what in the name of Merlin are you doing up this early?" Lily asked, the dislike clear in her tone. "I would have picked you for a late riser."

"So you've been contemplating my sleeping habits, have you?" He asked with a wink.

"You wish, Potter!"

"That I do, Evans," he said with a roguish grin. "Oh, hello, Remus. I didn't see you there."

"Good morning, James," Remus replied. Lily stared at him in shock. What was Remus doing on such good terms with Potter? She gave him a questioning look, which he answered with another look that clearly stated, 'I will tell you about it later.'

Lily was about to say something, more than likely something rude, to Potter when she saw a dark-haired thing come flying at them.

"Jamie!" Kay squealed as she launched herself at her cousin.

"Oomph," James grunted as she struck him. "Miss me that much, Kay?" James asked with a huge smile.

"Of course I did, you oaf!" She said, punching him in the shoulder. Apparently it was a little more than a playful hit because James began rubbing his arm after she hit him. "You haven't owled me in over a month!"

"Hmmm, it must have slipped my mind," James said, blushing slightly.

"'Slipped your mind' my arse, James Potter. You were just too arrogant to admit that a girl had beaten you at Quidditch!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Kayleigh," James said, going a distinctly reddish color about the ears.

"Would you like me to refresh your memory?" Kay asked mischievously. "It started with a, might I say, spectacular interception by yours truly." By now James was squirming and Lily couldn't help but smile; James Potter embarrassed was something that she was beginning to enjoy. Kay continued, "then, I easily out flew you and was streaking towards—"

"Alright, Kay. We get the point! And that isn't why I didn't write. If you must know, I was helping out my grandmother this summer. You know…" He said in a quieter voice.

"Oh, James I'm so sorry. I forgot about your granddad," Kay said, patting his shoulder. Lily was confused. Where was the arrogant Potter that she had met on the train? Why was he acting so much like an actual human being? More importantly, why was she feeling sorry for him? She was beginning to reconsider her reasoning for disliking him so much. That was until he spoke to her.

"Now, Evans, can I look forward to seeing you in such a state of undress everyday? Or is this a special occasion?" She decided to not rise to the bait. "You see, I have no objection, but I'm pretty sure that Minerva wouldn't approve." It was then that she noticed that she was indeed the only one of the four who wasn't dressed and ready for their first day of classes.

"Oh, bollocks! I've got to go get dressed," she exclaimed, dashing back up the girls' staircase. She nearly ran into Alice who was on her way down. "Meet you at breakfast," Lily shouted as she passed.

"Good morning class," Professor McGonagall greeted. Her commanding tone served to silence the class at once. "This is Transfiguration. I trust that you are all in the correct place?" Apparently everyone was, so she continued. "Now, can anyone tell me what Transfiguration is?"

Sirius eagerly raised his hand. "Will I be regretting this, Mr. Black?"

"No ma'am. Transfiguration is without a doubt the best class in the entire school," Sirius said with a grin.

"And why is that, Mr. Black?"

"Because, Professor, it is taught by the most enchanting witch in the entire school," Sirius said cheekily. McGonagall merely glared at him so he continued. "Seriously though," he paused for a few chuckles, "Transfiguration is the branch of magic dealing with changing one thing into something else," he added seriously.

"That is correct, Mr. Black. I would give you five points, but I am afraid that would be redundant after taking five away for your previous comment," the professor said sternly.

"There is more to Transfiguration, though, than just changing the form of an object. Later on in your education you will be taught how to vanish things and conjure them as well. Those of you who are talented enough may be enrolled in my NEWT class where you will also be learning human transfiguration. Today, however, we will be changing, or attempting to change, in any case, a sewing needle into a match. Now, come forward and get your needles, please." The class rose to their feet and collected their needles. McGonagall watched them all with a close eye and as they were headed back to her seats she noticed James and Sirius poking each other with their needles.

"Need I remind you, boys, that you are no longer six years old?" she asked them.

"On a daily basis, professor!" James stated matter-of-factly. Again Lily noticed a twitch at the corner of her professor's mouth. What was about these boys that she liked so much? From what Lily had discerned of Professor McGonagall she would have guessed that the woman was uncommonly strict. She found it odd that the woman put up with those boys.

Lily had made sure to pay close attention while Professor McGonagall was explaining how to transfigure the needle, but nearly five minutes had gone by and she was getting no results.

"Hey, Lil, is anything supposed to be happening?" Alice asked as she began violently waving her wand at the needle. "Because I am beginning to think that this bloody thing doesn't work!" She said, referring to her wand.

"Mum told me that Transfiguration is the hardest subject at Hogwarts," Kay told her. "I think she said it took her a week for the needle to change," she said, but then noticed the look of horror on her friends' faces and added, "but Mum was always bollocks at spell work. She was only really good at Quidditch. I'm sure you guys will get it soon."

Just as Kay finished speaking Sirius jumped in the air and started dancing like a fool. "I did it. I beat you. I am a Transfiguration God," he exclaimed in an excited voice. Lily heard James mutter a quiet "damn" as Professor McGonagall walked over towards the boys who were sitting directly in front of her.

"Excellent work, Mr. Black," the professor said as she examined Sirius' perfect match.

"Thank you, ma'am," Sirius said without even a hint of sarcasm. Lily could tell that he was very proud of himself, so much so that he didn't even try to make a joke.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall stated before walking away with a distinct bounce to her step.

"Hah! I believe you owe me a butterbeer, Mr. Potter!" Sirius bragged, clearly back to his joking self. Potter, though, did not seem to be very interested in what Sirius had said. It seemed he was more determined than ever to change his needle into a matchstick. He had his tongue sticking out and his brow was wrinkled in concentration. A few seconds later, Lily watched in amazement as what was once his needle turned into a perfect little match.

"Bugger! You only beat me by a minute!" James said, obviously annoyed that his friend had outdone them in their first class.

Lily decided that since nothing else was working she would try what Potter had done. She stuck out her tongue a bit and concentrated as hard as she could on the infuriating needle. Nothing. "Gahhhh," she screamed in aggravation. She began waving her wand madly, which only served to make her bag explode violently sending its contents everywhere. She sighed in utter frustration and began picking up her things.

"What have we here, Miss Evans?" James asked her. She moved to look at him but slammed her head into the desk as she tried to stand, eliciting another angry growl. She came out from under the desk rubbing her head and looking about as mad as a charging rhinoceros.

"What, Potter, do you want?" Lily asked angrily before she even looked at him. When she did finally turn to look at him her face went pale at what he was holding.

"_Pride and Prejudice_? This wouldn't be some kind of guilty pleasure, would it?" He asked slyly.

"Hand it over, Potter, or else…" Lily growled through a clenched jaw.

"Or else what? You'll turn me into a matchstick?" He asked, gesturing toward her needle. "So what kind of book is this _Pride and Prejudice_, anyway? 'The story of fiercely independent Elizabeth Bennet, one of five sisters who must marry rich, as she confounds the arrogant, wealthy Mr. Darcy….' Sounds like a right bore to me! Who wrote this rag? Let's see….Jane Austen? I can't say that I've heard of her before."

"First of all, Potter, if you have never heard of Jane Austen I cannot speak to you. Secondly, it is not 'a bore,' it is the most wonderful story that has ever been written," Lily said indignantly.

"Where's the action?" James asked. "Seems like all they do in this story is sit around and have tea parties."

"Maybe if you read it you would understand, Potter!"

"Now, that's the best idea I've heard all day, I think I'll borrow this if you don't mind," James said.

"I do mind. Give it back," Lily said, reaching for the book, but before she could grasp it James was heading towards the front of the classroom. "Where are you going?"

"You said I couldn't keep it, so I'm going to get a copy," James said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He walked straight up to Professor McGonagall and asked her to conjure him a copy of the novel.

"_You _want a copy of _Pride and Prejudice,_ Mr. Potter? May I ask why?" she asked skeptically with a raised eyebrow.

"It was highly recommended by the lady," he said, pointing to Lily who turned a dark crimson color.

"Well, the lady has very good taste. I must say! That Mr. Darcy—"

"Professor? The book?" Potter asked, rather confused at her reaction.

"Oh, yes, of course," she said, snapping back to reality and conjuring up a copy. "Here you are." James muttered his thanks and returned to Lily just as the bell sounded in the corridor. He threw her the book as he left. He turned back once he reached the door.

"I'll make sure and let you know what I think, love," James said. All Lily could do was shake her head and pack her bag. She was beginning to think that Potter was never going to leave her alone.

**AN: **This is a bit short, I know, but I figured you guys would appreciate a quicker update than last time, so this is what you get. Please let me know what you think, I haven't been getting as many reviews as I would like. Lots of love 

6


	8. Tears & Torment

Tears & Torment 

The rest of their first day went well. Lily had been a little worried about her skills as a witch after her abysmal first transfiguration lesson, but was reassured when she mastered _wingardium leviosa_ only minutes after James' feather was flitting about. And when potions finally came around she was delighted to discover that James Potter's skills were not all encompassing, but that he was, in fact, terrible at potions. It was to her great disappointment, however, that the professor didn't seem to care about Potter's potion-making skills but, rather, his familial situation. That isn't to say that the professor disliked Lily for her lack of connections, though. Professor Slughorn seemed to have taken a liking to her after she had made the best potion in the class.

"How did you do that?" asked a rather awestruck Alice as the class cleaned their cauldrons and left the room.

"What do you mean? It's easy, isn't it? It's just like cooking," Lily said with a shrug.

"What are you talking about? Cooking is just a bunch of wand work. This potions stuff is all 'three stirs this way, six another, add a slice of this, boil for exactly three minutes and thirty two seconds.' It's all mush to me. I was lost after the newt eyes; I think I added an extra one. It was all down hill from there," Alice said with a sigh.

"Haven't you ever followed a recipe before?" Lily asked. "It's just like baking. I figure if you can make a soufflé, you can make a potion."

"She wouldn't have seen a recipe before," Kay said. "It's a bit different in the wizarding world, cooking is. My dad always got a kick out of it. Cucumber's flying about and peeling themselves, and whatnot," she said with a laugh. "He always said it was nice to just sit a watch everything happen without lifting a finger. Needless to say, mum did most of the cooking. Can you really make a soufflé, though?" Kay asked. "My mum made my dad cook something the 'muggle' way just for laughs. He tried to make a soufflé to show off, said it was really difficult. It didn't turn out well."

Lily blushed a little bit and muttered something about her mother being able to bake, as they walked off in the direction of the stairs. The girls weaved their way through the crowd of students headed to the great hall for supper and were able to find seats halfway down the Gryffindor table. Lily helped herself to chicken and mashed potatoes. When she looked up to ask Alice for the broccoli she noticed that James, Peter and Remus were sitting nearby. She was annoyed to see that Remus seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, and was laughing at something that Peter had said. She was even more annoyed to see that James was not paying any attention to the other boys, but instead had his nose stuck in an all too familiar book. She sent a scowl in his direction.

"Hey Lily!" Remus said when he noticed Lily looking in their direction. He didn't seem to notice the look that she was throwing in his general direction, but was instead smiling widely, still amused by Peter's comment. Lily hadn't noticed it before, but laughing and smiling really suited Remus Lupin. For some reason she got the feeling that he didn't have too many friends to joke around with. For that reason, and that reason only, Lily was glad that Remus seemed to be getting on with James and the other boys.

James, meanwhile, seemed shocked that Lily had entered into the conversation and hastily stowed _Pride & Prejudice_. He certainly didn't want Lily to notice that he had been reading it so avidly. He didn't want her to think that he liked it or anything, because he didn't… Lily had noticed when James put the book away that he had made quite a lot of progress in it, taking note that he was at least a quarter of the way through it. This fact, however did not make her opinion of him rise, but only made her more angry, knowing that he was only doing it to torment her.

A few minutes later, as Lily was getting ready to leave she heard James shout towards her.

"Oy! What's so great about this Darcy twat, anyway? Seems to me he's got one too many sticks up his arse." Lily turned towards him, completely livid.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy is twelve times the man you will ever hope of being, James Potter." With that she turned and stalked out of the Great Hall. She only made it a few paces before she was stopped by someone grabbing her arm.

"What was that about, Evans?" Potter asked angrily. "I was just giving you my opinion about the book. I'm entitled to that aren't I?" Lily did not respond. "I mean all he does is stand in the corner and look like a snob."

"Sound like anyone we know?" Lily asked, turning away from James.

"Oh, we're going to talk about me again, are we? Goody!" James said in a falsely upbeat tone of voice.

"So you're going to try and deny that you are a stuck up, spoiled brat?" Lily shouted, barely noticing that she and James were merely inches apart and that the door to the Great Hall still stood ajar. She was completely oblivious to the pairs of eyes that were watching her every move.

"You don't know anything about me, Evans!" He shouted back.

"I know that you plan on using the Potter name to get away with everything. You have the professors eating out of your palms and treat people like garbage just because you can. And that, James Potter, is all I need to know!"

"What are you talking about? Slughorn couldn't go a minute without complimenting you!" James shouted indignantly.

"Maybe that's because I made a good potion, Potter. Heaven forbid I actually be good at his class! He likes you because of your parents. And the way you talk to Professor McGonagall—"

"I've known McGonagall all my life, she's practically a part of the family—"

"I don't care Potter! We're in school, you should respect her as a professor now, not act like you are old friends!"

James was about to respond when a lanky boy with long greasy hair came up from the dungeons. James was going to ignore him and continue, but the boy seemed to be intentionally taking his time.

"Who are you?" James asked angrily. Lily was taken aback by the tone, shocked that he would be so rude to someone he had never met.

"Severus Snape," the boy said shortly. Then, adding with a superior tone, "My mother was a Prince." James gave a short ill-mannered laugh.

"Aren't you a bit confused? It has been my experience that only men can be princes," James said to the boy.

"Clearly you don't know everything," Snape said quietly. James noticed Snape's arm twitch towards the pocket in his robes, almost as if he were going to grab the wand that James could just see peeking out of the folds.

"Going to duel me, Snape? That sounds like an awfully good idea," James said gripping his wand tighter.

"I'm not that foolish, Potter. I know how you are such a favorite around here. But someday…" With that Snape turned and walked off towards the open doors of the Great Hall.

"Oooh, I'm shivering in my boots," James called after him. "What was that all about?" James turned to ask Lily, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Bollocks!" he shouted to the empty room. He started running towards Gryffindor Tower, hoping to catch Lily before she went up to her dorm.

James caught up to Lily just as she was about to tell the fat lady the password to the common room. "Hey! Evans!" he shouted between breaths. She stopped and turned but didn't say anything. "Why do you keep running off like that?" James asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Because, Potter, I have no interest in feeding your ego by giving you the misconception that I actually care about what you say."

"Oh, okay. You're going to be like that, are you? Setting yourself against me after one thing I said on the train?"

"It wasn't just that, and you know it! It's how you are with the professors and how you are with other kids. There was no reason to be rude to that boy in the entrance hall. You don't even know him!"

"Don't pretend like you like him. You saw him, he's not exactly the kind of kid you'd want hanging around." Lily did not immediately respond. Secretly, she agreed with James; Snape did not seem like the kind of boy that would be one of Lily's friends.

"You had no right…" was Lily's feeble attempt at a response.

"Face it, Evans. You were against me from the start and are just too stubborn to change your mind. Hmmm, come to think of it, doesn't that sound like someone we know?"

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked, livid that James would make any kind of assumption about her.

"Elizabeth Bennet. You are just like her." For a second Lily couldn't respond. She was confused. Was he trying to compliment her? Lily had always admired Elizabeth Bennet and for the life of her could not see where James was going with this. A second later he continued. "She jumps to conclusions about Darcy, just like you are doing with me. And she's too stubborn to see that she is just as bad as him. Everyone hates Darcy because he is too proud. Well, Elizabeth Bennet is even worse! One little comment about her looks and she hates him forever. How fair is that?"

"This has nothing to do with _Pride and Prejudice_, Potter! You just can't handle that I don't immediately grovel at your feet like the rest of the people here!"

"Hey, I never asked for that! You know, too bad I don't know how the story ends yet, maybe it'll give me some clue about you," James said with a glint in his eye and the tiniest of smiles. Lily let out a scream of frustration, mostly because she did know how the story ended and did not care to think how James would act once he knew as well.

"Snape was right about one thing, Potter, you don't know everything!" She angrily turned away and nearly ran into the canvas of the fat lady's portrait. She let out another frustrated noise as she wracked her brain for the password. Meanwhile the fat lady was looking down at the pair with a distinctly nostalgic look to her eyes.

"Ahhh," sighed the painted woman, "young love." This only made Lily more angry than before.

"Mandragora!" Lily shouted at the woman. "And we are NOT in love!" Lily disappeared behind the portrait and slammed it shut before James could follow. By the time he entered she was already at the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories.

Resigned, James walked up to his room and tried to get some sleep. When none came he decided to pull out _Pride and Prejudice,_ which was sure to put him to sleep.

It was several hours later and Lily found herself completely restless. She had been tossing and turning for the past hour and now had the spots on the ceiling memorized for lack of anything else to do. She did not want to disturb her roommates so she got out of bed and slipped on her slippers and robe and walked quietly to the door. When she reached the common room the light from the fire was barely a dim flicker and was casting eerie shadows on the walls. She was nearly to the chairs by the fire when she heard a faint crack. Thinking she was not alone, she called out, but there was no answer. Lily let her body fall into the chair nearest the fire and pulled her feet under her.

As Lily stared into the dying flames her mind wandered. James Potter occupied only a part of her thoughts. She entertained the idea that she was wrong about him for only a second before disregarding it altogether. She thought about her roommates currently sleeping up in the dorm. They all knew that they were supposed to be here. What if all this was just a big mistake? What if she really wasn't meant to be here? Lily shook these thoughts from her head when she remembered James' annoyed look and Remus' smile when she performed the charm correctly earlier in class. She was meant to be here, just as much as James Potter was!

Not for the first time, Lily wished that she could talk to Petunia. Even though the girls had not been getting along very well lately Petunia was still the one that knew exactly what to say when Lily was feeling down. But Lily couldn't talk to her; she didn't even know how she could send her a letter. When she thought about how she wasn't going to see her family until Christmas she began to cry. Lily never thought that she would be the type to be homesick, but here she was, crying her eyes out in the middle of the night.

Lily's body jerked from surprise as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Wiping her eyes, she looked up and saw that it was Sirius Black. Inwardly, she groaned, knowing that she looked terrible and that he had been the one that had made the noise when she walked down. Apparently he had witnessed the whole scene. Lily began to open her mouth and say something rude, but when she looked up at his face she saw that he didn't have his usual smirk on his face, but instead looked concerned.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked sincerely. Lily shook her head; there was a lump in her throat that made it impossible to speak. Sirius continued, "this must all be pretty scary for you, huh? You can't have known about magic for all that long. About a month?" She nodded. "I'm sure it must be a big change. You saw me and my cousin at the sorting yesterday, so obviously missing my family isn't an issue, but I imagine you must be a little bit homesick." She nodded again, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I just wish," Lily began, swallowing her sobs, "that I could talk to my sister."

"Well, I don't know about talking, but you can certainly write her a letter." Lily's eyes snapped up to Sirius' to see if he was being sincere.

"How?"

"Come on, I'll take you," Sirius said with a shrug.

"But we'll get caught," Lily said, not entirely keen to be breaking any rules. Sirius just shrugged, asking without words if she thought it was worth it. "Let me go get some parchment and a quill," Lily said. She ran up to her room grabbed what she needed and was back down in the common room within minutes. She hastily scrawled out a short letter to her sister and told Sirius that she was ready to go.

The two left he common room through the portrait hall. When they reached the main hall Sirius took a left and Lily followed. Within a few minutes she was completely lost.

"How do you know where you are going, Sirius?" she asked, slightly worried that he was as lost as she was. He certainly _seemed_ to know where he was going, though.

"Where do you think I was all afternoon? I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I like my meals. I wouldn't miss dinner for no reason. I was wandering around," he said with a shrug. "I found a couple of cool places, including the Owlery."

"Owlery?" Lily asked confused. Why would she want to know where the Owlery was?

"Yeah, it's where all the post owl's sleep." Lily was still confused. "How did you get your school letter?" Sirius asked her.

"It came in the post. Why?" she asked. "How'd you get yours?"

"In the wizarding world we send our letters by Owl," Sirius explained. "That's where we're going now so that you can send your letter." Lily thought it was odd that they would use owls, but continued to follow Sirius until they reached a set of winding stairs that led to a high room littered with bird droppings. Lily looked up in wonder as she saw that nearly a dozen owls were perched among the rafters.

"There are so many of them! I don't think I've ever even seen one owl before, let alone a dozen."

"A dozen?" Sirius said with a laugh. "This is nothing! Most of them are probably out hunting. We're going to need one of the school ones to send your letter, though," he said looking around. He gave a sharp whistle and a big brown barn owl came soaring down to them. It landed gracefully on the window ledge and stuck out its foot which had a leather strap fastened to it. Lily carefully wrote Petunia's name on the scroll and began to write out their address but Sirius said that it wouldn't be necessary. She tied the letter to the owl's foot and he took off out the window into the star-filled sky.

The two kids walked silently back to the Gryffindor common room. Lily walked to the fire to gather her things and Sirius headed towards the staircase to the boys' dormitories.

"Thanks," Lily said as reached the foot of the stairs. Sirius turned back for a second and gave her a small nod. He then started up the stairs. Lily sat down in the chair by the fire, meaning to only sit for a second. Soon, however, she couldn't keep her eyes from closing, and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

"Lily…Lily," Remus said, tapping her on the shoulder. It was morning and Lily was slumped over in a chair by the fireplace which, by this time, had nothing but ash on the bottom of its grate.

"Lily," he said one more time. She began to stir.

"Hmm…" Lily muttered. Slowly, her eyes flicked open. "Oh," she said groggily. "I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?"

"About seven," Remus told her. "What are you down here for?"

"I umm… I was sending a letter. I came back to gather my things," she said, pointing to the quill and parchment that had fallen to the ground during the night. "I guess I must have fallen asleep. What are you doing up so early on a Saturday?" she asked him.

"I've always been a late riser," Remus said. "Can I talk to you about something?" he asked her seriously. She sat up straighter in the chair.

"Sure. Anything," she told him.

"It's about James Potter," Remus said cautiously. Lily groaned but did not protest any further. "I know you don't like him very much, but I really think that he isn't all bad. He might joke around, but he knows what's important. I don' think he would ever give up a confidence, and if he's anything like his mother there could be no one more devoted and loyal."

"How do you know his mother?" Lily asked, rather intrigued. Remus flushed a little bit and took a second to answer.

"She and my mother went to school together," Remus said shortly. Lily was not entirely convinced by this explanation, but decided to let it slide. "I really think you should give him a chance." Lily rose an eyebrow conveying her skepticism. "I'm not saying you have to be friends with him," Remus said cautiously. "Just maybe call a truce or something. There's no reason the entire student body needs to be privy to your shouting matches." Lily's cheeks flushed as she recalled her open outburst of the previous night.

"I think about it," she said. As soon as she finished speaking a noise came from the boys' stairs and a familiar head of jet black hair became visible at the foot of them. "Speak of the devil," she muttered under her breath.

James noticed the pair and buoyantly made his way over to them.

"Aren't we three jus the cheeriest morning people in the whole castle?" James asked with a cheesy grin.

"I've got to go get some proper clothes on," Remus said leaving Lily and James to their own devices. He gave Lily a pointed glance before leaving; she rolled her eyes.

"Look, Potter. Remus suggested, and I agree with him, that you and I should come to some sort of agreement. It really isn't appropriate of us to get into shouting matches every time we see each other, especially since it is going to be so often from now on. I really think… What are you smiling at, Potter?" she asked angrily after noticing that throughout her whole speech James had been smirking at her. "I'm being serious!"

"We were both right, you know," James stated.

"I'm not following," Lily said, irritated that James would assume she had any idea what he was talking about.

"About _Pride & Prejudice_. We were both right. You are just like Elizabeth Bennet, and I," he began with a large grin, "I am as good as Darcy's twin." Lily scoffed at him. James Potter was not nearly as good looking as she imagined Darcy to be.

"I guess you don't see it," James said. "But then again, Darcy was the first to change."

"Potter, you are insane."

"Come now, I thought we were supposed to be friendly. What happened to the truce?"

"I've always had a policy to not be on friendly terms with the insane," Lily informed him.

"Well, that's not very fair, is it?"

"How could I ever have imagined being friends with you?"

"That's a start, isn't it? You've imagined it. And don't forget," he said, moving closer to Lily as he spoke, "Elizabeth Bennet falls in love with Mr. Darcy in the end." With that he turned and left Lily standing alone in the common room.

How dare he have the nerve to turn her own favorite book against her! Lily was livid, but as hard as she tried, she could not deny the similarities between her favorite story and her own situation. Lily walked up to her dorm and decided to get a couple more hours of sleep, she only hoped she had no dreams of the boy who seemed to take pleasure in tormenting her.

A/N: So it has really been forever since an update, and I am very sorry for that. I hope you liked this chapter. For those of you who don't know the story behind _Pride & Prejudice_, I would strongly recommend reading it or seeing one of the film versions. It is my favorite book, and I couldn't help but see the similarities between the main characters and Lily and James. Anyway, have no fear, after this there will not be very many more references to P&P. Thanks for reading. Any feedback you want to give me would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
